


The Mountain's Children

by JoeyPare



Series: Tanner's Mountain [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: Part 3 moves ahead ten years. Who is still on The Mountain and what are they doing.  The children include more than the Tanner's, Larabee's, Standish's, and Wilmington's.The Larabee Tanner Stable has become a teaching, learning place for youth and adults who are interested in horse shows, rodeos and even the Olympics.
Series: Tanner's Mountain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700410
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Who Lives on the Mountain

Vincent Michael “Vin” Tanner & wife Maria Swift Tanner

Victoria Tanner - 10

Michael Kevin Tanner - 10

Micah Vincent Tanner – 8

Kristine Marie Tanner – 7

Marcus Tanner (Dad who raised young Vin. Was MIA-POW)

= Michael V Red Feather / US Navy / Lieutenant (equal to Army Captain) buried in Native American Cemetery at top of Flight Line. He also has a stone marker at Arlington National Cemetery. (Vin’s biological father)

Christopher Adam Larabee & Susan Frost Larabee

Samantha Larabee – 10

Sarah Ann Larabee - 9

Aaron Michael Larabee – 7

Lance Larabee – 4 (at the urging of Miss Nettie and Josiah Sanchez, Chris & Susan adopted an abandoned baby left at the Fire Station in Four Corners)

Buck Wilmington

Rodney – 15 – is enjoying high school

JD Dunne

Ezra P Standish & Nicolette Bisset Standish

Sabrina – 10

Thomas Ethan – 8

Nettie Wells

Josiah Sanchez

Jay and Jim Brothers  \- are still private bodyguard's for the Tanner Family.

Rick January

Rick, Jr. - 26 – Marine – Special Ops/Mounted

Robert - 24 – Army Helicopter Mechanic

Roger - 19 – at JD’s push, got scholarship to MIT

Russell – 19 – Computer Science at Colorado SU

Roy - 16 – HS Jr. Designed latest robotic machine

=====

Charles James “Charlie” and Phillipe still live in the raised Casey Homestead. Phillipe is called out on patrol at night when a camera sends out an alert of something that cyber security cannot identify. Charlie is now fully in charge of all hiring for The Mountain.

The Larabee Tanner Stables has a worldwide reputation for stud service and in the training of youth who strive to perform in equestrian events such as Dressage, Olympic Jumping, and precision drills.

The Mountain is getting ready to celebrate Nettie Well’s 100th birthday.

JD Dunne is now on the faculty of Four Corners Consolidated High School. He has led the Robotics Teams (2) to five Western Division Championships, and one National Championship.

Rather than retire, Buck Wilmington chose to be in charge of the ATF Satellite Office which is housed in an octagon shaped treehouse ten feet off the ground. It is on Mountain property which Vin donated to the ATF for as long as they needed it.

After five years, the ATF decided it wasn’t necessary, so it became the home of JD Dunne, Buck Wilmington and his 15 year old son Rodney. That same year Buck retired from the ATF and ran for Sheriff of Four Corners. He won by a landslide vote.

Vin Tanner has turned the running of the Mountain over to his trusted former Rangers - Parker, January and Spider. He has joined Chris Larabee in the management of the Larabee Tanner Stables and the opportunities it offers to youth.

When their children left for college, Red and Doris Parker moved to Nettie’s house to assist her and be ‘house parents’ to visitors that stay there.

Rick January’s two oldest boys, Rick Jr. and Robert are now out of college. Both are officers in the military. The middle boys, Roger and Russell, have decided to get careers that will help to protect the mountain and all that goes on here.

Since Buck moved into the treehouse, Rick and his youngest son, now in High School, moved out of the big house and into one of the Circle of Homes.

With four children, the Tanner Family moved out of their home in the hangar and into the large house that Rick and his family had occupied.

The Dog Patrol, handlers and dogs, moved into the Tanner’s former place in the hangar. This made them more available when needed. However, an episode between a dog and Vin's father caused the animals and handlers to find another place. They chose the former pioneer home that the Parker's updated which turned out to be much better for the dogs.

Vin Tanner reclaimed that space for a meeting room and other office space for the growing staff of the mountain.

The Navy man talks regularly with his grandchildren who have made a special spot in the pines to sit and ‘talk’. Grandpa Marcus explained to them who the man was. The four Tanner children are thrilled to have two grandfathers, even though only one can be shared with their friends. Marcus Tanner, at the urging of his grandchildren, finally has surgery that allows him to walk again.

=-=-=-=-

Three of the five dog patrols stayed on the mountain, which has become known as Tanner’s Mountain.

It was Tanner’s idea to hire retired mounted police officers and their horses to patrol the mountain. That narrowed down the number of foot soldiers they needed. The cameras had provided them with vital information on animal highways through the mountains and human traffic.

Those who used to sneak onto the mountain to go skiing have learned that it is not open to the public or anyone unless invited by the Tanners.

Only Maria, Vin and Chris are aware of Nettie Wells' failing health. They hope she makes it through her 100th birthday celebration. It will be the first time since the barbecue and the eagles that the mountain is open to strangers.

Eagle Nest Incorporated donated three million dollars to the Four Corners Clinic when it was made known to them, that the clinic wanted a community hospital there. The stipulation for the funds was the hospital had to be named the Casey Memorial Hospital. The hospital board readily agreed. It opened a month ago.

** Discharged Army Rangers that live and work on The Mountain. **

Sgt. Budapest Chekhoff

Sgt Rick January

Sgt Red Parker

EMT Patrick and two of his EMTs opted for an early out when it was offered to them. They have set up a mini First Aid Clinic on the Mountain, backed up by the Four Corners Urgent Care.

Jay Bob & Jim B - still live in the invisible treehouse protecting the eagle nests.

Spider and four of his Squad are in charge of the two turrets on either side of a castle structure that has small apartments for married staff. At the top of the castle is an upper floor only available to the snipers. It has a bunk room, small bathroom with shower and a mini kitchen. Charlie and Spider are working together to find new men who might be interested in this unique job.

==== M7 ATF ====

============= The Red Feather Hotel =========

Vin Tanner took to heart a Texas friend’s advice about added perks for working on The Mountain. ‘Give them something they cannot get anywhere else. Something they could never get anywhere they worked.”

After conferring with his General Manager, Georgio France, it was decided that the old Jeffrey Houston penthouse would be solely used by Tanner’s Mountain staff – at no cost to the staff. This included admittance to the breakfast buffet. All other meals were their responsibility. There are also regulations on how often you can use that privilege.

\------ HOTEL STAFF ------

Georgio France, General Manager

Rod Two Feathers, Security Chief

Josephine “Josie” Trimble, Chief of Bodyguards

Jefferson Merriman, Head Chef

Calvin – Head of Cyber Security

Ex-Rangers – Crawford & Fowler, Cyber Security

=====VMT=====


	2. One of Our Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meritorious promotion. Rick January, Junior, now outranks his father and Vin. Vin Tanner reconnects with the only foster father who was a real dad to him.

2 – One of Our Kids

Vin Tanner leaned against a tree dressed in dark cameo green pants and a lighter green shirt that simply said ‘Bossman’ across the front. The back was printed Mountain Security.

Parker had come to Vin four weeks ago explaining a conversation he’d had with Victoria. The Tanner kids didn’t feel safe in the big house. They wanted back into the secure place inside the hangar. The decision had been made to enclose the porch with bulletproof glass, which had been done but still the kids were uneasy. It took a serious family meeting with his kids and his wife to find out the problem.

It seems that Michael and Victoria Tanner along with Samantha Larabee had discovered an entry into the mountain that teenagers were using. They found it by accident. Then they laid a couple of traps with glowing powder. Only when they had that proof did they go to JD and show him. After that, cameras were put up. Then the fake laser beam that Roy January designed was put up. When headlights or a flashlight swept the path, the laser strip sparkled with many colors and a camera flash went off. Seconds later B1’s deep voice barked, “Your image has been recorded and is being immediately transferred to the State Police. YOU ARE TRESPASSING!”

It was JD, now a Robotics teacher at Four Corners High School, who discovered the three kids wearing the glow paint that had been sprayed upon the trespassers. The girl, under questioning, admitted she had followed Susan Frost in one day and they had used that way into the caves ever since. A major teenage theft ring was broken that day.

Then Mic (short for Micah) told his parents that he didn’t want Bud up in that apartment all alone. That the kids would like to turn it into a study loft. He didn’t see any reason why Vin’s old study couldn’t be turned into another bedroom.

It was Maria who had jumped to her feet during this family meeting, clapping her hands she stated …”THAT WILL BE MY BEDROOM! Away from the kids. A quiet solitude to disappear to. Now that we have a chef that sees to it that we ALL eat properly I don’t need to get up at five in the morning to make cinnamon rolls. Kids. Tell Budapest we are moving back and that he will be back in the master bedroom.”

“Wait a minute!” Vin yelped. “Don’t I have a say in this?”

Michael Kevin stared at his dad grinning. “No! Over ruled. Five to one.”

-=-=-

At the Larabee ranch, Samantha had bound through the front door and into a discussion her parents were having.

“Susan,” Chris ground out for the third time. “There is no way the six of us can fit into your old house.”

“DAD! MOM! Vin and Maria are moving back into the hangar apartment this weekend. Why can’t we all move into January’s big old house? That has four bedrooms upstairs and … a mini apartment off the kitchen. That could be your place or mom’s office or both your offices. Aaron, Lance, Sarah Ann and me would be closer to our home school teachers... and….”

Susan Frost Larabee stood grinning at her handsome husband. He had hardly aged in the last ten years. Sex and kids had been good for him.

“Okay!” Larabee barked, knowing he was already out voted. “I’ll call Vin.”

-=-=-=-

January had just joined Vin at ‘his’ tree when Tanner’s phone burped.

“Tanner.”

_“It’s Chris. Samantha just informed me that you are moving out of January’s former house. My children and MY wife have decided we need to move in there. Has it already been spoken for?”_

“It has not, Chris,” January answered as Vin put the call on low speaker. “The cleaning company that does our staff apartments will be here tomorrow to clean the place. But if you want to walk through tonight and have a look, just let Vin know.”

“How is Rick Jr. working out? I’ve only seen him twice and his leave is half over.” Rick Sr., asked.

_“I want to hire that kid, who is not a kid, when he gets out of the Marines. He is training some mounted drill team. Don’t know where they are from but he has them sleeping in the barn where their horses are. An old shirt of each kid in inside the stall somewhere … where the horse can smell it. This young man has some neat ideas.”_

“He’s on a combat mounted team. Is he aware that the Marines have a mounted drill team that performs?”

_“He is. Someone named Colonel Tamarack has been pulled out of retirement to put it back together.”_

“Colonel Tama… whoa .., that team must have really messed up to pull the old man out of retirement,” Vin gasped.

January could see his boss’ brain working. His son was soon going to be out of the line of fire.

“Chris. I’m going to call the Colonel. I worked with him when I was in the Army. Don’t be surprised if this old man that looks to be 100, whose hair sticks out all over his head starts appearing and watching Rick work. Quietly introduce yourself. Tell him Falcon said you might show up.”

_“I need to go back to the stables this afternoon. I am sure my family will have the whole house packed up while I am gone.”_

_“Only our things, Dad. Most of the things in the house belong to Sarah and Adam.”_

_Larabee stared at his oldest daughter._

_“Chris,” Susan began. “All her dishes are still in the dining room cupboards. Her furniture is in the living room. It is why we never use that. You have never gotten rid of anything of hers. Most, I know, is stored up in the attic.”_

“Chris! Call your sister. Tell her to come out for the summer. Tell her to go through the things in the attic and take what she wants. Anything you want… store in that lockable in the barn. It’s time, my friend. It’s time.”

-=-=-

Colonel Tamarack sat in his home office looking at the YouTube videos of the Marine Mounted Drill Team. It had once been the best of any of all military services. Now it was about to be trashed. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like it at all.

_“Vin. I have his private number,” Lily informed him. “He appears to be at his home outside Atlanta. He is on his computer and his video is on.”_

_“Patch me in.”_

“These stupid assholes can’t even ride! The horse is smarter than they are. Who the hell is responsible for …

_“COLONEL! IT’S FALCON!”_

“Son. I am about to terminate something I never thought would fail.”

_“Sir! I have someone who can save it. And he is a Marine.”_

“Go!”

_“Go into your browser … type in ‘Larabee Tanner Stables, Denver.”_

Vin instinctively covered his ears as the man whistled.

“Son, you have been busy. Two Olympic equestrian riders trained .. drill team for Texas A&M…”

_“Click on Trainers and scroll down to Rick January Jr.”_

_Vin waited as the man read through the information on Ricky.. ‘he was presently in the Marine Corps.. On his last home visit he spent most of his time training two young men who hoped to make the Olympic Equestrian Team … and did. Vin watched the man click on Drill Team._

_“Now, sir. Click on – How To Become Part of your Horse.”_

_Vin watched the man laugh… clap his hands._

“Cardboard horses!” More laughter as two riders ran into each other and Ricky’s voice boomed out … ‘what would happen to your horse if you missed that cue?’

Then the video switched to Lt. Rick January, Jr., in uniform with his mounted combat group.

“You are right, Vincent. I want this man. I will issue a promotion to Captain immediately.”

_“I told Chris Larabee, former Navy SEAL, that you would probably show up at the stables to watch Ricky in action. You could present the promotion then, sir.”_

“I’d like to visit your mountain and also meet your Dad.”

_“I can arrange that, sir.”_

“This number you called me from, is good?”

_“It goes through an AI computer. She can reach my anywhere.”_

“I’ll be there before the end of the week.”

Vin grinned as the connection was broken. He looked up at Rick who had slipped in during the conversation.

“He’s promoting Ricky to Captain?” Rick asked surprised at the knowledge.

“A Captain or a Major has always been in charge of the drill team. I would bet he’ll be here in two days. He’ll want to watch every aspect. He’ll bring the Captain bars with him.”

“You know this man.”

“He was one of my foster parents. He got injured in a horse carriage accident. Social Services whipped me out of his home before his wife could prove to them that they could keep me. I met him again when I went to a sniper competition and beat the pants off a Marine sniper.”

“You cannot tell Ricky about this.”

“Vin, he wouldn’t believe me. I’m just glad he won’t get shot at anymore.”

-=-=-

Two days later, five thirty in the morning, Vin heard a beeping noise. Sleepily he reached for his phone.

“Tanner.”

_“It’s Lily. Colonel Tamarack just boarded a military jet. The flight plan goes to Buckley AFB. “_

“Thanks Lily. Is Chris up yet?”

_“He and Susan are having coffee in their kitchen ... January’s old kitchen. They are all moved in. The kids love the place.”_

“Good. Don’t wake the rest of the family.”

Vin stretched, reached over and ran his hand lightly over the naked man next to him. He’d worn Bud out last night. It had been too long since they had been together. Entirely his fault, Vin knew that. The mountain was overwhelming him. Last night he realized he didn’t have to do everything. That was why he had Parker, January, Jay and Jim Brothers … and many others. He just needed daily or weekly reports of what was happening. After listening to his children, Vin realized he needed to meet with all the children on the mountain on a regular basis.

“Bud…..”

“Mmmm. “

“I’ll be in the shower. Colonel Tamarack is coming to the stables.”

“Be safe.”

Vin grinned. He knew the man would be up before he was done in the shower. 

But when Vin walked out ten minutes later with a towel around his waist, shaved and headed to the closet, he noticed Bud hadn’t moved.

“Maybe we did too much last night.”

“Was good last night,” came the mumbled words from the bed. “Need sleep now.”

-=-=-

Holding a tall mug of hot coffee in one hand and a warm cinnamon roll in the other, Vin watched Chris Larabee round the corner of the Circle of Homes and head his way.

“Have you had breakfast?” Vin asked. “Glad to share.”

“Since when do you share those? No, Susan made me breakfast this morning. She loves that house. I will probably use her house for an office, though Buck expressed a desire to use it. He doesn’t like that treehouse anymore. JD has pretty much taken it over.”

“Yeah, JD asked me if he could turn that into a place to live. It is a good safe place for his robotics teams to meet too... away from the school.”

Chris looked around. “Are you flying us in?”

“Chad needs to take the Hermes in for its annual checkup. He is dropping us off there. One of the mountain vans is there. We can use that if we need to get back before he is done.”

Suddenly the sound of a hangar door opening made the two men pivot toward Hangar One. Rick January walked out as a helio inside started up.

“Looks like we are ready to go.”

“Rick is going?”

“Yup.”

“Something is happening… and you’re not telling us.”

“Yup.”

They were airborne and at the stables in a matter of minutes. As they landed on the new helipad Rick asked the question they all had already asked.

“So, Bossman. Why am I here?”

“Colonel Tamarack is arriving. He has come out of retirement to assist in saving the Marine Mounted Drill Team he put together years ago. He is asking Ricky to be in charge. To be in charge, the officer has to be a Captain or a Major.”

Larabee burst out laughing. “One of our kids is going to have the highest rank of all of us on the mountain.”

“And he probably …. One day, will ,take over this stable.” Vin replied as he watched a small limo drive in. “Looks like the man has arrived. Let’s go.”

The two men in the limo watched three men step out of a helicopter.

Tamarack laughed. “I’ll be damned. He still has it.”

“Sir.”

“The man wearing the leg weapon. I gave that to him a hundred years ago. Let’s go.”

Turning suddenly, the Colonel looked at his aide. “Do we have everything?”

“Yes sir. His orders. His promotion. His new Captain bars.”

“Good. Vin brought the Lieutenant’s father, I see.”

“Sir. His father is Sergeant Rick January Sr. He was in charge of one of Falcon’s special ops groups. Now heads up mountain security.”

The Colonel chuckled. “The blond, then, would be Chris Larabee. Former Navy SEAL. Former Denver police lieutenant and then ATF agent that headed up the famous Magnificent 7 team. They were the best in the country.”

The two men suddenly stopped.

The Colonel watched Vin smirk as the others looked to him for answers.

“What are your observations on this place?”

“I think, Colonel. That horses and riders should be TDY here, if they have the room. Get those Texas bums out of their element. You could even have them reapply. Put out a call. Have your new man go over applications. Question them. Weed out the ones who want the glory or out of fighting… to those who have a passion for the drill and the horse.”

“That’s why I like you, Samson. You and I think along the same lines.”

-=-=-

“Why have they stopped?” Ricky asked.

“They are checking the place out,” Vin answered. “Trying to decide about moving the Marine drill team up here. Maybe starting from scratch.”

“Your office clean, Chris?”

“Should be. Ricky has his own office. Can’t say about his. Here they come.”

“Vincent! Is there an office we could all talk in? Then I would like a tour.”

-=-=-

Ricky stared at the Captain bars.

“Sir. I haven’t been in long enough to earn the rank of Captain.”

“This is what we call a Meritorious promotion. It is based on the Marine’s ability to take on the responsibilities and duties of a higher grade in an effective manner.”

“Just from what I saw on the web page for this place, told me you are the only person who can turn our long famous mounted drill team back to where it once was. “

“I talked to Falcon last night. He told me several things you have accomplished with horses. I then had a video chat with three other Marine officers who have been involved with the team over the years. The President as well as the Pentagon Chief has approved this promotion. “

“Sergeant January. Would you do the honors?” Colonel Tamarack said with a grin handing Rick the Captain bars.

“My honor, sir. Thank you.”

-=-=-

The new Captain January sat stunned in his office staring at his father as Colonel Tamarack left with Larabee and Tanner.

“Vin will show the man every nook and cranny of the place,” Rick Senior began. “The Colonel wants to move the training here. Plans to kick every one off and start over again. All applications will go through you. First passing through him.”

“Dad…”

“He liked what he saw with the Texas A&M drill team. Would be the same here. You are the boss regardless of the rank of the riders. I would bet the Colonel will park himself here too.”

“How does Vin know him? They seem pretty close.”

“The Colonel was a Captain when Vin knew him. He and his wife were his second foster care parents. He is the only man who was a real father to Vin. All the others …,” Rick stopped and looked around. “The others used him as a slave or for sex.”

“Oh man… no wonder his eyes scan every man who approaches him. What about that Steve McQueen weapon he is wearing?”

Rick Senior chuckled. “So the man who gave it to him could see it again.”

“The Colonel.”

“Yes.”

-=-=-

Vin walked over and stood next to the Colonel’s aide, while Chris explained several things about the enclosed arena to the Colonel.

“How long have you been with him?” Vin asked quietly.

“Five years. How do you know him?”

“When he was a Captain, they were stationed in southern Texas. He was my second foster care family. He is the only real father I’ve ever known. We reconnected when I was at the War College. Have kept track of each other since then. He will probably be up here most of the time.”

“He has already investigated apartments and condos in the area.”

“Oh shit.”

“Vincent!!”

Vin broke from his stance and walked over to the man.

“Larabee has walked me through this whole place. It is incredible. Better than what the Army has. Who designed it?”

Vin just smiled at the man. It was several seconds before Tamarack realized he knew the answer.

“Your scribbling at the kitchen table turned into this…”

“I needed some hours to fill when I was at the war college. Took some architecture classes at Georgetown University.”

“George Bush was right. We should have made you a Colonel long ago.”

Vin saw ‘that’ look come over his foster father’s face.

“Don’t even think about it!”

Grinning the man said, “I’ll have to talk with Booker and the Pentagon. Maybe Obama.”

“Papa Joe! Don’t even think about it!”

Suddenly Vin was wrapped in a bear hug.

“Miss those words … Papa Joe. Much prefer that than Colonel.”

As they parted, Vin offered something he hoped he wouldn’t regret. "We do have some guest rooms on the mountain ….”

“No. I want to be close to this place. Captain January is going to get some flak from some of the riders who think they know everything. Samson and I will just stand back and take notes.”

“Who do I see to make this happen?”

Vin smiled. “Larabee runs the stable. Ricky .. Captain January works for us. You tell both of them what you want. They will put it together.”

-=-=-=-=-


	3. The Kids Spy Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner has organized the mountain children into a network of 'spies.' Because children see things that adults overlook. The new US President discovers that someone has purged two promotions for Vin Tanner while he was in the Army. Vin cannot believe he jumped from Lieutenant to Colonel.

3 – The Kids Spy Network

Vin sat in the Standish kitchen waiting for Nicolette to retrieve a box Ezra had stashed away without knowing what it was.

“Vin! I found it! That man has got to start opening boxes before he tosses them on a shelf.”

“Is he still uptight about Maude’s visit to the hotel?” Vin asked.

“He is. She is such a pain. I know he has about had it with her. And I hear you did another Oscar performance over the video phone to get her to understand that Ezra does not own the place. And SHE like everyone else has to make a reservation.”

“That was Georgio’s insistence. Reservations only. No walk ins. It has worked much better because the staff has time to clean and prepare rooms.”

Vin watched her slice open the box and carefully take out the contents.

“Oh, these are the picture phones you talked about. A different color for each … “

“Should be green for the boys and purple for the girls,” Vin replied picking up one. “They are for use on the mountain only.”

“Micah Tanner, Michael Tanner. Aaron Larabee and Thomas Standish all should have their names on the back near the bottom. The green ones.”

“The purple are for Victoria Tanner and Kristine Tanner. Sarah Ann Larabee and Samantha Larabee, and Sabrina Standish.” Vin continued.

“Vin, do we really want their names on them?” Nicki asked quietly.

“This is a spy group, Nicki. These kids are out into the mountain every day. Aaron and Micah have told me they see some funny things, so B1 suggested these. The kids can leave them with B1 or B2, who will download the images to see what is going on.” Vin explained. “You notice the name is pretty small.”

“Yes. Almost need a magnifying glass.”

“That is so Cyber Security can return it to the right child.”

“How is that afternoon meeting with the kids going?” Nicolette asked as she refilled Vin’s coffee mug.

“It is really cool. You would be amazed at what they see. How is home schooling going? Do Thomas and Sabrina like it? Sebastian said something about his mother moving into that guest house east of the old house. Is she going to assist with the kids who are advanced?”

“Yes. She retired from her college teaching position. And she has moved into that fancy guest house. She changed the upstairs into a great master bedroom. Her husband, in fact, will be here next week for a month. Bastian hasn’t seen him in over a year.”

“Sebastian isn’t interested to move back to the mountain, is he?” Vin wondered out loud. “We don’t have space for anyone else.”

“Now that the Larabee’s are in January’s house, and you are back in your old place … Susan’s house is available.” Nicki suggested.

“Buck Wilmington may be moving into Susan’s old house. JD Dunne has completely taken over the treehouse for living and for robotics.”

“That young man is one smart cookie.’ Nicolette laughed as she watched Bastian step out of the house opposite hers. “Well, it looks like he is in the one where those boys were arrested.”

Vin gathered all the phones and put them back in the box. He rinsed out his coffee mug and left it in the sink. Taking the box he walked into the living room and watched Buck Wilmington walk out of the house across the street. The two men were discussing two houses it seemed. That one and Susan’s.

“Looks like Bossman has to be a decision maker again. Thanks for finding these phones, Nicki.”

Walking out the side door of the Standish garage, Vin called to his two friends.

“Hey! You two boys need help?”

“We each need a house, Vin.” Buck replied with a huff.

“Do you both need offices?”

“Just me, Vin,” Sebastian answered.

“Okay. Then Susan’s house is for you. Why don’t we go have a look?”

Vin used his thumb print to open the door and then set the phone box down on an end table. Then he closed and locked them in.

“Now, the living room has not been changed but this huge dining room has been changed.” Vin explained as he opened the door.

“Whoa!” Buck barked out. “That big table in Hangar One’s meeting room came from here.”

“It did. And the fancy buffet was moved to Nettie’s house.” Vin answered.

“How is Miss Nettie doing? Her 100th birthday is next weekend.” Buck asked.

“Security will be tight. If you don’t have an invitation, you won’t get in,” Vin answered tightly. “Our main problem is Nettie. She hasn’t been too healthy lately and the weather may turn colder. She wants to just sit on the porch and greet people. I already talked to the high school. We might change it to their gym or auditorium.”

Buck looked at his former teammate and friend. “Bro, you know they will come just to see the mountain.”

“I know that. Which is why there is going to be a battalion of soldiers here.”

“On the left here,” Vin motioned, “would be a good reading room or study room for your boys. Straight ahead is a computer closet, but it’s more for the boys to use for their homework, then for your office. Let’s go back into the living room.”

Walking down the hall, Vin pointed out the main bathroom, the master bedroom with its own bathroom and then the other bedroom. Vin pushed the door open as he explained about the room. “Susan had a lot of stuff in here, so it never showed how big it really is.”

Sebastian walked in smiling. “Wow. This is perfect. We have bunk beds already. And they would fit right along this wall. Plus they have a one of a kind thing we got at WalMart for pennies because even on sale no one was buying it. It is a corner dresser type thing with a small desk on each side.“

Turning, Bastian grinned at Vin. “Show me the rest.”

Buck and Vin stood back as their friend opened all the kitchen cupboards. Opened the stove and refrigerator. Looked at the dining nook.

“Everything is good here.” Sebastian relayed back to them.

“Okay, this way to the office area,” Vin said.

Vin grinned as his friend stared at a small seating area that was just right for two or three people to sit and discuss business.

Then Vin took his friend’s arm and pointed to the wall. “It is a pocket door.”

“Ah…” Bastian gasped as his finger went into the middle of a flower and pushed open the door. He stepped through the door and was speechless. “This is … is…”

“All your stuff. When you moved out of Anderson’s house and just took your laptop to Purgatorio, we needed a place to put everything. So, do you want the house?” Vin asked, knowing his friend already loved the place.

“Damn straight, I want the house! Now what is up that curvy ladder?”

“It is an adult reading room. Your place. Go have a look. Buck and I will be in the living room.”

-=-=-

“I hear JD has taken over the treehouse,” Vin said quietly as he dropped into a comfy chair.

“That is an understatement. He lives in half of it. And the robotics teams hang out in the rest. I’ve been sleeping in my office.”

“Do you want that other house? I don’t want a lot of cop traffic coming in here.”

Buck looked around Susan’s old living room. “I want a place .. that when I leave the office and say I am going home, they know they better not disturb me.”

“Unless the whole place is on fire.”

“Right.”

“Okay. Let’s go back to that place. I think Sebastian is going to be up there a while.”

-=-=-

Walking into Cyber Security twenty minutes later, Vin got B1’s attention.

B1 opened the box. “They are here! What took them so long?”

“They were delivered to Ezra who just tossed them on a shelf without seeing who they were for.”

B1 shook his head. “I think all of you better start ordering your own stuff, so you know when and where it is. Have it billed to him. I think you all better have a talk with him. If he is so hung up on Maude being in the area then maybe it is time he does something else.”

“I will program these and see that they are ready for your weekly meeting with the kids. Then I will take the box and be in his face. He has endangered his own children by being so lax.”

-=-=-

“Mom!” Thomas called walking into the kitchen. “Has a box from Digital Phones come yet? It is a week overdue.”

“I just found it in the closet. Vin picked it up. Help me take these out. Other people must be waiting for them. Don’t know what is wrong with your father. He usually doesn’t toss things into closets.”

“He is mad at Grandmother Maude.” Thomas answered frowning.

On the porch Vin quietly used his thumb print and entered the Standish house. He stood unmoving until he heard the voices in the kitchen. Slowly, noiselessly, he walked in.

“Thomas. I want you to go tell your sister to pack for the weekend. And you do the same. Mrs. Parker has asked us to come and stay so we can help with the prep for Miss Nettie’s birthday.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Vin,” Nicolette said quietly. “I don’t know what to do about Ezra. This situation with Maude is turning our family life upside down.”

Vin didn’t have an answer for her. He pulled out his phone and began scanning the packages and who they were sent to.

Vin tapped the lily on the corner of his phone and called their AI computer. “Lily. Notify these people to come pick up their packages. Ezra has just been sitting on them.”

-=-

January was the first to arrive. He was looking over the box when Standish came out of his study and asked what was going on.

“This order!” Rick growled, “was expected ten days ago. It has been here for a week. A week! Why the hell didn’t you call me? Obviously you don’t care about the health of the mountain.”

“Mom!” Thomas called, rushing into the kitchen. “Sabrina has a couple of questions.”

“Thomas! You will call her Mother!!” Erza roared angrily.

Nicolette swung around and slapped her husband so hard he fell to the floor.

No one moved.

“I did not marry Maude Standish,” Nicolette barked back. “He has called me Mom since he was one year old. I suggest you go to Vegas and have it out with your mother. Then you had better think about saving your marriage because Ezra Phineas Standish … you have become her.”

“Now, Thomas and I and Sabrina have been invited to spend the weekend at the Parker’s. That is Miss Nettie’s house… in case you have forgotten. She will be 100 next week. Let us just hope that some of these packages you have tossed in a closet didn’t cause someone to die.”

With that said, Nicki took her son’s hand and left the room.

It was January who said, “Let’s gather these boxes and take them to the meeting room. I can call all those who are waiting.”

It was Vin who noticed two were for Patrick.

“LILY! Notify Patrick that two packages have arrived. We’ll meet him halfway. One is from the Georgia hospital he’s been waiting for.”

No one helped Ezra up.

Suddenly Nicolette reappeared with a large cloth bag. “Put those in here. I’ll pick up the bag later, Rick.”

And then she was gone again.

Vin looked down at his long time friend.

“May I suggest Ezra that you go to Vegas and spend some time with your mother. Make a decision to … be her grown up toy again to jump at her every whim … or be the husband and father you have been for the last ten years. Either way … you are fired as the Mountain’s Purchasing Agent.”

Patrick was on the porch as Rick opened the front door. Patrick stepped in and looked at the boxes Vin was holding.

“I needed these last week! It is a damn good thing we have a hospital here now or someone would have died on the mountain.”

-=-=-

It had taken a cold beer and a bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwich on toasted rye bread to calm Tanner’s nerves. Maria sat across from him in a corner of their family room.

“Vin. We met when I worked nights in that gay bar. But I worked in Purchasing and Receiving during the day at a big company. Why don’t I take over as Purchasing Agent. In fact, Sebastian could give a card to … Parker, January, Chadwick, and Charlie .. so they can buy direct and use the card to pay for it. They would have a record and could fax a copy to Sebastian. That way he would know what costs are coming through. I would bet Ezra has never sent Bastian anything on what was ordered.”

“Dad.”

Vin looked up into his oldest daughter’s blue eyes.

“I heard the phones were in.”

“B1 is programming them. I will hand them out at the meeting this afternoon.”

“OKAY!” Vicky yelped.

“Vicky! They are for the mountain only.”

“I know, Dad. With our telepathy, I don’t need a Smartphone.”

_Lily was heard overhead.“Vin.”_

“Go.”

_“Colonel Tamarack is on video phone with a contractor and another Colonel who wants to know who designed the plans Papa Joe wants to build in Texas.”_

“Okay. Pipe it into my office.”

“Vin. I think you need to put on one of those tee shirts … Falcon/Lieutenant/Tanner/Bossman. You need to wear them more often. A lot of people ask where you are.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

“What the hell? Who is pounding on the door?” Vin yelped as he bolted from his chair.

Maria turned and ran to answer it.

Vin stared at Rick January as he rushed in.

“This was just brought up from the gatehouse. Special Delivery from the White House, to be opened immediately.”

“I have a video call waiting,” Vin began.

“The package says to open immediately,” January stated firmly. “Maybe Papa Joe made you a Colonel.”

“Oh hell, no!” Vin groaned loudly. “The War College. He found out I went to the War College.”

“What’s that got to do with being a Colonel?” Maria asked.

“Open the box, Rick.” Vin said quietly.

Vin slumped down in a living room chair as January used a pen knife to carefully open the package.

“Vin…” Maria pushed.

“You need a Bachelor’s degree and a Master’s degree…” Vin started.

“Which you have,” Maria replied. “But … you don’t have the time in service.”

“You also need to have attended the War College. I did when it was offered to me after that joker didn’t turn me back to being a Sergeant.” Vin answered.

“Excuse me people,” Rick remarked loudly. “Maria, open this package. It feels like tee shirts. Then we have these … all the insignia you need for your uniform. And … a letter from the Office of the President of the United States of America.”

“Oh shitttt….” Vin moaned as he slumped lower into the chair.

Rick held up the letter. “It is signed by the new president… Obama. He states that he has talked with President Bush and discovered that you were called up out of civilian life for several Special Operations. That you represented the United States Army on two different levels in Europe. And that you have saved the life of President Bush on more than one occasion.“

Continuing, Rick explained. “It also acknowledges your Bachelor of Science degree in Criminal Justice. Your Master’s Degree in Languages. And your time at the War College where you actually knew more about Strategy than the instructor.”

Tanner jumped to his feet. “It does not say that!”

Maria looked over Rick’s arm and grinned. “Actually Vin, it does say that. The instructor in fact, contacted your Commanding Officer, Colonel Worth, to see if he was willing to let you come and teach. The request was refused by Colonel Worth.”

‘A Major, maybe, but a Colonel?” Vin rasped. “No way can he make me a Colonel.”

Rick January looked at the papers in his hand.

“There is an attachment. This is a list of people Obama’s office talked to. All agreed this promotion should have happened long ago but dark forces kept Captain and Major promotions from happening. It appears that Colonel Hayward never forwarded your promotion for Captain, and many were surprised when you were still wearing Lieutenant bars.”

Still reading, January scanned the sheets.

“According to the timeline Bush put in, you would have been discharged as a Major after you were called up for the International Special Operation in the Middle East.”

Rick looked up and grinned at Vin. “It also says the shirts were designed by Mrs. Obama.”

“Oh hell. Let me see the shirts,” Vin moaned.

F

A T F

L A -and- T A N N E R

COLONEL L

O N C OLONEL

N E O

R N

No one said a word as Vin stared at the two shirts.

It was Victoria who broke the silence.

“Dad! You don’t want the world to know your code name.”

“Everyone already knows it, Vicky. Most Rangers that come to the mountain call me that.”

“I pick the dark green one with the vertical Falcon and Tanner. All three names stand out.“ Vin finally said.

“With all the shit you have put up with,” Rick stated. “It’s about time you were promoted. If the President can get away with this, go for it.”

“It’s not legal according to Army protocol but … can’t say no to the President. Is there anything on the back?” Vin asked with a groan.

Maria turned the shirt over.

Rick and Vin gasped. The Mountain image was across the shoulders. Under that - the US Army shield. Around the Army insignia was ‘Commander of Five Sniper Squads.’

“What is on the back of the other one?” Vin asked.

Everyone sighed in relief to find it was the same.

“Okay, take a picture of the front of this one and see if Jeannie can make some in dark blue, brown, and a darker green. Then show her that back.”

“Now, the kids meeting starts in ten minutes, and I still have a video call holding.”

“DAD! You have to put on this shirt so Papa Joe can see it!” Vicky exclaimed.

Chekhoff walked in the front door with a beeping phone in his hand. At the same time, Rick and Vin’s phone started. They all stared at the text message …

_“Today, after several weeks of investigation, President Obama has promoted U.S. Army Lieutenant Vincent M. Tanner to the rank of Colonel. Several things were uncovered during this investigation. Those officers that kept this man from being promoted in the past are being dealt with.”_

“I wondered why you never made Captain,” Rick rasped. “Bet those old boys were surprised when they were picked up.”

-=-=-=-

Vin walked into his office and stood behind his desk. He looked at the scene on the screen. It was somewhere in Texas. It looked like the old horse barns were being demolished. He would have insisted on that. Best to start with a clean slate. Samson, Colonel Tamarack’s driver and aide, was leaning against the front of their staff car. Vin saw two ATF agents in a group of men behind Papa Joe.

Papa Joe suddenly noticed Vin on a portable computer screen that had been set up. He gave Vin a thumbs up when he saw the shirt.

_“The architect is here now,” Colonel Tamarack said to the man whose back was to Vin._

Tamarack was shocked when he watched Vin suddenly back up against the wall as though he had been hit.

_“Well, it is about time the architect showed up,” Colonel Worth bellowed, turning to look at the screen._

_“ … COLONEL! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT SHIRT. NO WAY YOU CAN BE A COLONEL. I PURGED EVERY PROMOTION FOR YOU THAT CAME ACROSS MY DESK!”_

Vin missed Samson pulling his phone out and calling someone. He did see the two agents behind Papa Joe suddenly put badges on.

Instantly, Vin was signing to Tamarack, telling him to back off. Telling him that this was the officer who raped him and harassed him.

_‘YOU AND YOUR DAMN SIGN LANGUAGE! I HATED THAT IN THE FIELD. YOU AND YOUR SQUADS SIGNING TO EACH OTHER.” Colonel Worth roared._

Only then did Vin respond, because his squads were being threatened.

“You don’t talk or shout in enemy territory, Colonel. It is unhealthy.”

_“It thwarted my attempts at killing you. You are too damn smart for the Army. Aced that course at the War College. Hell… they wanted you as an instructor and you weren’t even a West Point man.”_

That statement brought Vin off the wall. That is when he realized the three men that hated him were West Point graduates, and yet his IQ was higher than theirs.

He turned for the noise he heard and realized it was his vibrating phone he’d laid on his desk.

“Tanner.”

_“This is Special Agent Glassman. I am behind Colonel Tamarack. Are you still an ATF agent?”_

“I am a specialist consultant. And yes, I carry a badge.”

_“Good. Pull it out and give me the number in the upper left hand corner.”_

_Oh hell._

“Vin, I’ll do it.” A voice behind said softly.

Vin turned to see his wife walk in wearing a blue long sleeved tee shirt that said – “Don’t even think about it! I’m the Colonel’s wife.”

Man and wife talked briefly mentally and then Maria picked up the phone and read off the numbers.

_“ATF is going to hold him until his military tribunal. You are not the only one he has used, though you are the only one who is still alive.”_

Man and wife watched the take down of Colonel Worth. Then Vin’s phone buzzed once again. Vin talked briefly with Papa Joe who told him he was renting a house within walking distance of the stables.

Vin closed the connections and headed up to Bud’s loft.

-=-=-

Vin slipped into the former loft of Bud Chekhoff. It now was the base of the Kids Spy Network. He silently walked over to where Bud was standing. B1 was giving a demonstration about the phones.

Aaron Larabee’s hand shot up. “Does that mean I can take all the pictures I want of anything and everything? They all go into the computer.”

“No, that is not what it means. This phone is for when you are exploring in the woods… on the mountain. When you see something that you know shouldn’t be there. Or it isn’t right.”

Vin stepped away from Bud and moved next to B1. Taking the phone B1 had, Vin held it up.

“Last week, one of you saw a strange man up near the graveyard. It was not Lieutenant Red Feather. It was a real live man. If you see him again, now you can take his picture. B1 has already shown you how to use these. In a few minutes, we are going to go outside and give you an assignment. Then you will come back and we will download the images and identify what you saw.”

Thomas Standish raised his hand. Vin nodded to him.

“IF we see men who are just standing around and not working, you want their pictures, right?”

“Yes. But – be careful that they don’t see you take their picture. They won’t like it and might try to hurt you to get the camera.”

“Before we give you that assignment, you need to know that Sebastian and his two sons are moving into Susan’s old house. When his sons get here, let’s try to bring them into the group. They have always lived where they didn’t know anyone. Where there weren’t other children. They have been living in my old neighborhood. Now I want you … to invite them to be part of this group.”

B1 and Vin watched the kids reactions. All seemed to like the idea of more kids in the group.

“Also, Sheriff Wilmington has moved into the house opposite the Standish’s. It is a place for him to relax and have some quiet time away from the police station.”

“Does that mean we can’t just go and talk with him?” Aaron Larabee asked. “I love talking to Uncle Buck.”

“IF he invites you to sit and talk on the porch … that is okay. But knocking or banging on the door and walking in, no.”

B1 pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Vin had already agreed with today’s teams.

“Here are the teams for today. … Team One = Samantha Larabee, Michael Tanner and Thomas Standish. Team Two = Victoria Tanner, Sarah Ann Larabee, and Sabrina Standish. Micah and Kristine Tanner, and Aaron Larabee are going to be a special team and you will go with Vin. He needs you for something special.”

“Okay,” Vin started. “Get into your teams now and pick a leader. Someone who hasn’t been a leader yet. Then let B1 know who that leader is. B1 will give the leader instructions both written and verbal. Once your leader has the instructions you can leave. But – share those instructions inside the hangar.”

Thomas jumped up when he was chosen as leader for Team One. Then Sarah Larabee followed.

As Team One and Two were leaving Vin noticed the ‘look’ his son Micah was giving him.

_Seven year olds are babies. I’m not a baby. How come I get them?_

“Now. We are going to walk over to Miss Nettie’s house. Mrs. Parker has seen some things she is worried about. When we get there, I want Aaron and Kristine to pull out your phones and start taking pictures of things in the grass.”

Looking at his disgruntled son, Vin instructed. “I want you to take pictures just above their heads … into the forest. We may have people that are sneaking in before the birthday celebration.”

Micah’s eyes went wide. _A special assignment_.

“Uncle Vin, what if we see something in the grass? A penny or something someone dropped.”

“Take a picture, but do not pick it up.”

“Cause it might have a fingerprint on it,” Micah gushed.

“Dad! What if we see something dead!?” Kristine asked.

“Have Micah look at it. Then he can tell me silently what it looks like. Bud or I will bring down a baggie to put the thing in.”

“Mainly, we want to know if anyone is hiding in the woods and have they dropped things that we can trace back to them.”

Vin nodded to B1.

B1 grinned. This was a big assignment for the youngest ones.

“You guys ready. This is a big assignment.”

The three jumped to their feet and came to attention. They answered in unison.

“WE ARE READY.”

-=-=-

Vin watched Chekhoff walk up from the edge of the woods. He was carrying three baggies. These younger kids were all business. They didn’t chat and whisper like the ten year olds.

So far, they had 3 Cuban cigars which Vin figured cost about $25 each. A ladies leather glove, made in France from the tag inside. And loose change in pennies and dimes.

“What do you have, Bud?”

Tanner stared at the three baggies. “A wallet!”

Bud smiled. “I saw someone just beyond the tree line. When Kristine raised her camera for the dead frog, this guy must have had his hand in his pocket. Found the wallet and these business cards in a heap just beyond where I first saw him.”

“Just took a call from B1. Team One has reported in and they got several pictures of three men. Thomas said one of the men was speaking French and couldn’t understand why all these people were here. Why the trees were still up.”

Vin continued with another report. “Team Two got lost near the river and had to be rescued. But while they were waiting, they got several pictures of people in kayaks going up and down the river. And the people in the boats were taking pictures of the mountain.

Bud sat down next to his Colonel. “International investors who got tired of waiting.”

The two men .. lovers for many years were interrupted by Charlie.

“Vin. Bud. Why don’t you two take a break in the Zodiac room? I just discovered it. You should have told me it was there, Vin.”

“I forgot all about it, Charlie. Bud and I will be using it tonight. What’s up?”

“The other teams are in and having a snack on Larabee’s front porch. What has your team found?” Charlie asked.

“Well, we have a dead frog. A sack of pennies and dimes. Bud just found a wallet, some business cards and a lady’s leather glove.”

“DAD!!!” Micah screamed.

The three men jumped to the ground from the steps they were sitting on.

Vin caught his son. “Whoa. Relax. Take a deep breath.”

“A body. Dad. We found a body.”

“Charlie. Stay here. I’ll call you with what we need. Bud, let’s go.’

-=-=-

Vin wanted to ask his son some questions but with the tight grip Mick had on his hand, he didn’t.

It was Bud who asked as they saw the other two kids up ahead.

“Did the eagles get this man?” Bud asked.

“No. He has an arrow sticking out of him. And he has a hole in his head with a rock in it.” Micah answered with little emotion.

Vin Tanner abruptly stopped. In the back of his mind he heard his Grandfather, Chief Red Feather, telling someone of the punishment for physically abusing children.

_”The man or woman will be shot with a poisoned arrow at close range. As they are dying, an arrowhead will be thrust into their skull.”_

“Bud. Take the kids back to Nettie’s.” Vin ordered.

Vin turned to find his lover talking to Charlie who was on a dead run towards them.

“You are not going in there alone, Colonel. Charlie will take them back to the hangar.”

-=-=-

Vin stared down at the dead man. He was a close friend of Colonel Worth, who was arrested. He was a rapist.

“State Police? Military?” Bud asked.

“Call one of our Mounted Police officers. Get their opinion. He was military. Should be retired, but I don’t know for sure.”

Bud walked out so he was just outside the tree line. His eyes were glued to his lover as he made the call.

Bud described the man when the retired officer began asking questions.

“Vin says he should be retired military but he hasn’t seen the man in over twenty years, so doesn’t really know.”

_“And you are sure he is dead. Can you tell what killed him?”_

“Looks like a hunting arrow, that bow hunters use. Plus some kind of a rock in the middle of his forehead… I’d say the rock went right through the skull.”

_“We had a report of a man that is after Tanner and January. Not sure if it is Rick or his son. Get Vin away from the scene. Chekhoff, our boss might go into melt down. He might be one of the names on the President’s list. West Point men who raped younger, smarter officers.”_

_“We’ll be there in five. Coming in by helio.”_

Bud returned to the scene and slowly came up next to his lover.

“They are coming in by helio. I’m to get you out of here. Is he one of the men?”

“He is. But the way he was killed, Bud. That is an old, old Cherokee torture. Who knows that today?”

“Your father. Ghosts can do many things. Look what happened to Bobby. No fingerprints were found in the jail cell or at the scene of his body.”

“The kids. Where are the kids?” Vin gasped looking around.

“Charlie took them to his front porch. Probably has fed them his favorite hot chocolate drink.”

“I could use that chocolate rum drink.”

“Let’s go.”

“No. We have to stay. I have a feeling the body might disappear otherwise.”

“I think your Red Feather father wanted to make a statement. Let others who raped you know that they aren’t safe. “

Still, the new Colonel Tanner refused to move. It wasn’t until the Coroner arrived that the man agreed to leave.

-=-=-=-

Two hours later, the Tanners and the Larabees, along with Nicolette and her two children, sat around the huge meeting room table in Hangar One. Maria had her hand on Vin’s right arm. Bud had his right hand on his lover’s thigh. They had stopped by the Zodiac room under the raised old Casey House to let off anger and steam. Both men were relaxed. Vin had used the boxing game to get his rage out.

Now Vin raised his hand for quiet.

“How long has the spy network been going?” He asked.

“Four weeks!” Thomas Standish answered. “We were getting bored with it, Uncle Vin. But today… today we saw things we’d never seen before.”

Nicolette’s daughter, Sabrina raised her hand and Vin nodded to her.

“We were doing great, Uncle Vin… until we saw this squirrel. It looked like he’d lost part of his tail in a trap. After the Rangers found us, we told them about the squirrel. They found the trap and brought it in.”

“And the kayakers?” Vin asked.

Rick January raised his hand, and several kids stifled a laugh.

“We sent a unit to the car park in the Forest Reserve. Found them there. State Police talked with them, and I questioned them. They were shocked to find out that Colonel Hayward was dead and that the Colorado Project never happened. They were all investors. They came to settle into their Colorado condos.”

“So….,” Vin started looking around. “How did it go with the group leaders today?”

Silence descended on the room. Finally, Victoria answered. “It was good, Dad. They saw some things we didn’t think were important, but they were.”

“The Kids Spy Network has been going for four weeks now. Do you want to continue? Homeschooling starts in two weeks.”

It was Thomas who raised his hand again.

“Go.”

“While we were waiting, we decided we could do this every other Saturday during school. Because on the weekends is when those kids on the dirt bikes speed through up near the graveyard. And we saw some Indians in leather pants staring into the woods. We didn’t hear anything but they looked worried.”

“Sabrina. You have ballet on Saturday.”

The kids looked around, shocked that Vin knew this.

“I talked to my Mom. We agreed the mountain is more important than ballet lessons. I’ve been taking them since I was five. I told my Mom I’d rather learn to ride a horse so I can ride around the mountain. My dad didn’t agree but … I think my Mom will win.”

“Did you all share with each other while you were waiting for me?” Vin asked.

“YESSSS!”

Aaron Larabee stood up. “Can I tell my dad we found a body?”

“I already told your dad. But, you can talk to him about it.. but not where your mom can hear you, otherwise she might not let you be part of the Kids Spy Network.”

“Okay. We got a spot we go to, to talk.”

“Any other questions?” Vin asked.

“Okay. Meeting of the Mountain Kids Spy Network is over until next we meet again.”

As the meeting broke up and everyone headed home, Rick made his way over to Colonel Tanner.

“Vin. You need to stop over and see B1. He found some interesting images on some of the kid’s cameras. He wants you to take a look. The kids didn’t notice these people and he is going to print out the images to see if they remember seeing them.”

“Were there cameras where that body was found?” Vin asked.

Rick frowned. “There were not. But there will be by tomorrow afternoon. One of Parker’s boys found a foot trail. Cameras will be put up in the morning. A couple may be put up tonight.”

“You getting used to be called Colonel?”

Vin laughed. “I can’t believe that bastard Colonel killed off promotions, not only mine but several others.”

“Yes. I’m getting used to it. In fact, I’m starting to realize that no one in the real world will know who the hell Colonel Tanner is. And they will think that, maybe, Falcon died away.”

Vin pulled together some papers on the table. “Have you talked with Ezra?”

Rick picked up the papers and put them into his folder.

“Ezra was flown to Vegas. Nicolette told him to get it settled with his mother. It was either being ‘Mother’s boy to jump at her whims’ .. or being a husband and father as he’d been for ten years. From what Sabrina said, her father stood and stared with his mouth hanging open. Sounds like no one has ever stood up to that man. Definitely not a woman.”

Vin smiled. “Ezra told me Nicolette Bisset was the only woman he’d met that he fell in love with. Let’s hope our lady here wins.”

-=-=-=-=-


	4. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for a birthday celebration means security, old pictures, accommodations for Falcon's Rangers. Mountain children follow Miss Nettie's wishes.

4 – Getting Ready

Vin quietly stared down at three pictures of him with Mrs. Nettie Wells. 

In the first one, she had her arm around the shoulders of a skinny little twelve-year-old boy with shoulder length hair. Nettie was smiling. Vin stared at the picture. He was scared shitless that day. The day she adopted him as her long lost grandson. He’d already been on the streets of Denver for two years. Meeting Josiah Sanchez was the best thing that ever happened to him. Who knows where he’d be today. Dead, probably.

The second image he grinned at. He was sitting on her front porch with a bucket full of green and white painted stones. He never found out where she got the stones, or if she painted them herself. No matter how many he tried to hide, more showed up. This day, he’d come home from school really pissed off. Some kids were making fun of him… no parents and his long hair. Every time he came home angry, she would hand him the bucket. Even his first leave in the Army, she could tell by the way he slammed the Jeep’s door that he was pissed off. Before he even went into the house, he had a bucket of stones in his hands.

The third picture Vin stared at the longest. It was Team 7 lined up on her porch. Buck hanging around one post and Nathan’s hand on another one. He and Ezra were in the middle of the group. He and Ez had been on a long undercover assignment. Nettie had called Larabee every other day to see if Vin had been heard from. She was driving Larabee nuts.

Vin turned as three knocks were heard on the door.

“COME!”

In walked, Chris Larabee, Rick January, and Red Parker. They looked around the office and each headed for a chair. Before Vin could say a word, his phone rang.

“Tanner.”

 _“Don’t you mean Colonel Tanner?” Dr. John Johns said with a_ chuckle.

“Hey, Johnny. What’s the latest?”

_“You were right. Nettie’s health is not good. She has refused treatment for her cancer. Said it is time to join her husband. That he’s been waiting long enough.”_

The men staring at Vin were instantly alert when their boss said, “Johnny. Do you think she will last to her birthday? It is five days away.”

_“Vin. Hell, I don’t know. She could last a few more days, a few more weeks. She is the one making the choice now. Be sure to alert Patrick. And I’d put the new Coroner on standby. He knows you, by the way. Long time Houston man who got tired of the big city and the heat. His daughter is going to the Air Force Academy.”_

“Peppercorn? Left Texas?” Tanner gasped, hardly believing what he heard. The man had been born and raised in Texas. As had his father and his grandfather.

_“He did.”_

Vin closed his phone and laid it on his desk. Hitting a button, he called up Lily.

“Lily. Have Patrick join this meeting.”

_“On it, Vin. Do you want it recorded?”_

“Yes.” Vin replied as he dropped into his leather desk chair.

“How bad is she, Vin?” Chris quietly asked.

“She hasn’t left the house in a month. Dr. Johns’ tests show she is full of cancer. Yet she keeps on going. I’m pretty sure this birthday party will be her last time in public.”

The group looked up as Patrick walked in without knocking. He dropped into the chair that was now known as ‘the Red Feather’ chair.

“Did Dr. Johns call you, Vin?” Patrick asked.

“Yes.”

“I have a question for all of you,” Vin asked as he reached behind him to pull up a framed picture of Frank and Nettie Wells in front of their newly built brick house.

“Have any of you seen this man around her house?”

Rick and Red looked at each other. Both nodded yes.

“When and where?” Tanner asked quietly.

“On her porch,” January replied calmly.

“On the porch watching her. Smiling, though she wasn’t responding to him. Who is he, Vin?” Parker asked.

Vin closed his eyes and bowed his head. _He knew this day was coming. He just wished it was later, not sooner._

“The man is her husband Frank. He died 50 plus years ago.”

No man said a word.

Suddenly the door opened and Maria walked in.

“Vin. I just got two calls from two different print shops. People want invitations printed up so they can get into the mountain. And, I haven’t seen anything on the news about the contest.”

“Contest?” The men quipped.

“Yes, gentlemen. The kids who addressed all the envelopes... Victoria and Michael Tanner… Samantha and Sarah Ann Larabee.. and Sabrina Standish. The envelopes are to be brought also. There was a slip of paper inside the invitation about it. All the envelopes will be collected and scanned so we know which child got the most people to come. The prize is a weekend in Las Vegas, at the Red Feather, with their father.”

“Lily!” Vin barked. “Get me the names of the two TV and radio stations we have worked through.”

_“On it, Vin. And .. that image has shown up on two of the porches security cameras.”_

“Rick. What about security for this event? Over 200 people have been invited.

“Lily! There was a number to call to RSVP. How many have?” Vin asked.

_“One hundred and twenty have called the number and given their name. Plus several have left messages saying they hoped the young man wins the envelope contest.”_

Rick January shuddered to think of those many people on the mountain at one time.

“Vin,” Rick started. “You aren’t going to believe this. We have 80 regular Army who have voluntarily agreed to be assigned here for the weekend. Plus I put out a call over our ‘insider Falcon Ranger Network’ … more than half have responded. We will probably have more Army men than visitors. Which is good. We will have a huge map in Hangar One with directions on where they can patrol to keep trespassers out and visitors in.”

“Where are they all bunking?” Larabee asked.

Parker spoke up, saying. “The KOA campground that was closed for the upcoming winter months has opened only for those Army men who can show ID and a note from Rick or me that they are due here.”

“Plus,” Red continued. “The National Park Service will open their campground if we need it. But that will not be published. They will get a phone call from Rick or me on who is coming over.”

“Then there is the horse barn that the Senator built. Actually two barns he built. Rick, did you show it to him?” Red asked.

“I haven’t had time. But Vin walks up there. I’m sure he has seen it.”

“Vin hasn’t seen it!” Vin gruffed. “I have been in the barn where the police horses are stalled. What else is up there?”

Red and Rick gawked at each other. Finally, Red quietly asked Lily to bring it up.

Vin and Chris watched the monitor as the outside came up. Totally invisible because of the trees.

“Stop!” Vin barked. “Need a sign on that door so people don’t think it is an outhouse. Also, if the Army men stay there then we can get their fingerprints. Fingerprint entry only. Continue.”

Vin and Chris glanced at each other and grinned.

“That building is insulated?” Chris asked.

“Oh yes. We didn’t want something they would draw on. All those bunks are built in. Though they look like they can be moved, they can’t be. The door between each bunk is a closet. There is a bathroom at each end of the building, with four large shower stalls. This area coming up now, is a snack area. Table is attached to the floor, chairs are moveable. Refrigerator. Hot plate. Microwave.”

“How many will it hold?” Vin asked.

“Twenty in the bunks. Plus we have this unfinished room, which is insulated. Men with sleeping bags could stay here.”

“I think Chris and I need to walk up there and look at that after this meeting.”

Vin looked at Patrick. “Should we gather the children and tell them Grandma Nettie is ill and will not leave the porch?”

“Yes. I think we definitely should,” Patrick began. “Though I am quite sure that Victoria, Michael and Samantha already know. Those three are telepathic. I’ve watched them nod and grin at each other. They are having some serious conversations.”

“I think those three already know Nettie is seriously ill. They have been hanging around the porch most every day.” Patrick put in.

Vin looked down at the list of children. Looking up he asked, “What the younger ones? Kristine and Aaron. And Lance.”

Chris moved in his chair. Half raised his hand as they all laughed. It was a universal .. ‘may I talk’ sign.

“Lance already knows something is wrong with Grandma Nettie. He came home yesterday, saying that Nettie wasn’t talking to the kids like she usually does. Just sits and smiles.”

Chris paused and then quietly said. “He thinks that she is going to join Adam and Sarah. And asked if we would see her after she is gone.”

“Oh hell!” Vin groaned as his head dropped to the desk.

-=-=-

At Nettie’s house, Doris Parker watched the ghost as she now knew who he was. He only walked on the front porch, nowhere else. His hand would trace along the top of the rocker where his wife’s head had rested. Tonight, she ventured out and watched him. She was shocked when he turned and spoke to her.

“Have the children come and see her before the party begins. Let them each tell her what they love about her. What their favorite thing about her is “

He looked beyond the woman who was taking care of his wife, then turned back to her.

“My ashes are in the blue and white sealed vase you always ask her about. Please make sure we are buried together.”

Doris swallowed. She knew the vase was cherished by Nettie. Now she knew why.

“I’ll make sure that Vin and Chris know your wishes.”

Frank smiled at her. “Young Vin. He is now a Colonel. He will hurt when she passes. Make sure Sergeant Chekhoff stays with him.”

Doris was surprised at the order.

“Chekhoff has seen how Vin Tanner grieved when members of his squad got killed. Vin will need that man’s strength again. Don’t fail me on this, Doris. Tell Chekhoff... not Vin.”

Doris glanced at the porch steps as she heard a strange noise. When she looked up, Frank Wells was gone.

“Doris!” Charlie called. “Everything okay here?”

“Talking to a ghost, Charlie. Do you have Chekhoff’s number?”

“I do. You need him?”

“Yes.”

“The man you were talking to that just disappeared ….”

“Nettie’s husband. Her time is coming.”

-=-=-=-

Budapest Chekhoff leaned against the porch railing as Doris Parker explained her conversation with Frank Wells.

“I totally understand. I already see Vin’s sorrow. Mrs. Wells has been his mother, his father, his savior, since he was twelve. Vin figures he would be long dead if it wasn’t for her. But also Josiah Sanchez helped in saving him. I have called him. He was in Texas visiting his sister, who is in a home for the mentally disabled.”

Doris and Bud turned at the sound of quiet voices. Into the light came Red Parker and Charlie.

Looking at Red, Bud asked, “How’s Vin?”

“He is quiet. Maria and Victoria are in his office. Marcus and Jay are hanging out in the hangar keeping everyone away from there.”

“Charlie about the room,” Bud started.

“I called Phillipe. He checked it out. Took out some things and fastened the boxing thing so Vin wouldn’t knock it off again.”

Doris looked at the three men. All concerned about Vin, but also holding in their own grief for this wonderful woman named Nettie Wells.

“Gentlemen. Whoever is in charge of the food … I think the big cake better be served first. Down here in front so Nettie can see her friends. The food can be set up by the bunkhouse or near Hangar One where that barbecue was years ago.”

Red looked up at his wife. “You need to call Nicolette on that. She is in charge of the food.”

“I’ll do it right away.” Doris answered as she turned and jogged up the porch steps.

-=-=-=-

Tanner and Larabee with Rick January jogged up the flight line to the Senator’s horse barn.

Chris glanced at the shirt Vin was wearing. “That isn’t the Colonel shirt. What did you do with them?”

“I stashed them in a drawer where only I know where they are, hopefully. I had Jeannie make this one up on three different colors. I heard two men talking about Tanner walking around the mountain like he owned the place. They wondered what I was doing here.”

“She came up with this. The mountain range across the top, and the words … ‘I am the Bossman! I own the mountain!’ I walked directly at them this morning. They are kitchen help. They gawked at me. I told them to read their employee contract. If they spread gossip and rumors and endanger the mountain, they could be fired.”

Rick shook his head. “I bet it is the same two I talked with. I finally went to the chef about them. I don’t think you will be seeing them again. They aren’t supposed to hang out on the mountain. They work their shifts and then leave. Since they haven’t been leaving, Chef Burns felt they were a threat.”

“And his daughter is our family chef,” Vin put in. “She has Michael eating vegetables he wouldn’t eat for Maria or me.”

“Here we are,” January said. “On our left. I ordered a sign for the door and I see it is up already.”

TREELINE BUNKHOUSE –

Entry by fingerprint only.

Call the number you were given, then Extension 87, for entry information. –

“I love this, Rick!” Vin said excitedly. “No one can just walk right in. Good job to whoever made it.”

Walking in, the men stopped.

Larabee looked around, saying. “I like the directional signs to the bunk room. To the snack area. To the overflow – sleeping bags needed. Bathrooms, this way, that way. I’d like that sign painter at the stables. We need better signs than we have. Especially if the Marines invade.”

“We better head…. Shh.” Vin rasped.

The three men stopped as two voices were heard. January gave Vin a sign that no one was notified yet.

“Come on! We have to get our stash out of here. It is a damn good thing my prints are in the system or we’d be out a big payday.”

Vin and Chris immediately pulled out their badges. Chris hung his on his shirt. Vin put his over his belt.

_Chris pulled a handgun from his boot and Vin did the same. Vin gave Rick the sign to Stay._

_Vin looked at Chris. ‘They are going into the snack room.’_

_‘Bet it is in the cracker boxes you found. Let’s go.’_

Noiselessly, the two on-call agents walked back to the snack room.

“Hot dog! All twelve boxes are still here packed with hash. Open up that bag and then let’s get out of here.”

Chris nodded to Vin who kicked the door to the snack room open. The two men inside spun around and came face to face with two agents with drawn guns.

-=-=-

Larabee watched the two retired, mounted police officers cuff the two men. Sirens could be heard as their backup entered the mountain flight line.

Vin was walking through the barn with January and a police drug dog. Once they were done, the Army bomb dog that was on the mountain would walk through.

“Looks like more cracker boxes up ahead. When was the last time anyone was up here?” The officer asked.

Rick January looked around. “We just redid the whole inside. Insulating it for winter. Parker is checking the one who said his fingerprints were in the system. Neither Vin nor I recognized him.”

“Rick!” Red called seeing the two men. “Where is Vin?”

“He is walking with the police drug dog and two officers. What did you find out?”

“The man was one of three civilians that worked for the insulation company. They have had trouble with him before and he had been fired by them. He shouldn’t have been on the job. When I told him the name of the other two men, he instantly remarked that the three are long time friends. He also suggested checking any upper or lower floors.”

January pulled out his phone and called Vin.

“Bossman. Have you found any stairs .. a ladder leading to that upper level?”

_Vin’s chuckle was heard over the phone. “Yes. We are up there now. This dog can climb a ladder, don’t know how he’s getting down though. It appears someone’s been sleeping up here. Forensics is on their way up. But this is a good over flow. Better than the campground. See if Red has one of those spiral staircases like in Susan’s house. That would be safer than the ladder.”_

_“Rick. Call Bud. Get him and Sniffles up here. And the bomb dog.”_

=-=-=

In the upper level that would have been the hay loft, Vin walked with State Trooper Woven as he looked around the space.

“You could put several bunk beds up here, Vin. Ten each along the east and west walls. Dressers and a couple of desks along that north wall. WalMart is the best place to go. Got bunks there for our twins.”

=-=-=

The men, Vin, Bud, Rick, Red and Trooper Woven, stood on the end of the flight line discussing what they had found.

Vin turned at the sound of running feet.

“DAD! DAD! WE FOUND IT! The place Miss Nettie wants to be buried. She’ll be here forever .. on the mountain. _”_

Tanner held up his hands as two of his four children ran toward him. Victoria and Michael slid to a stop and Bud caught Samantha Larabee.

“Dad…. Grandma Nettie told us she wanted to be buried in the pioneer cemetery on the mountain. Her husband too. She has his ashes. We found it. We got pictures.”

It was January who finally asked to see the pictures. Then the stunned adults followed the children down a narrow path to an ancient cemetery.

“Here it is,” Michael Tanner started. “The fence needs to be replaced, and the stones need to be polished. We could put some flowers around the edge. Miss Nettie loves flowers. And some of them have some kind of holder in the ground for flowers.”

Vin stared at his son who was growing up way too fast.

Trooper Woven began to walk around and look at the names.

“Vin. There are a couple of names here you might recognize. There is a Metcalf here. From the Civil War. And one from Korea.”

“Uncle Vin.”

Vin looked at Samantha Larabee. She was more like her father than her mother.

“The Spy kids could be assigned to take care of the place. Even Lance could help.”

“Spy kids?” Trooper Woven asked tightly.

Sam looked at him and replied. “That is the Tanner, Larabee, Standish kids. We discovered that most adults ignore us. We can sit in the trees or along the trail and men who sneak in here don’t even see us. But we see them.”

“And Uncle Vin. The red squirrels are starting to head up toward my dad’s back pasture. He says that means winter might come early.”

“I think your Dad is right.” Vin quickly said before turning to Parker.

“Red. How soon can you get new fencing for this?”

“I know just who to call, Vin. He deals in antique things. I’m amazed at what he can find. I will teach the kids how to clean up the markers. They need to wear rubber gloves to use the stuff.”

“Okay. I need to get back to my office and call Sebastian. See how much we can spend on the bunks for this place. Then we need to call WalMart and see what they have available. Our box truck and one of the road Humvees we will take to WalMart.”

Rick and Red exchanged a glance. They knew the money thing was for the trooper.

Woven looked at Vin and grinned. "I think you should take two of those Humvees. The ones that say Eagle Nest Inc., Mountain Security. You guys have no clue what people think goes on here. Everything to a love nest for men, to a cult for families done with the world. They think the Army thing is just to cover up what is really going on.”

“Seriously?” Vin asked gawking at the man.

“Seriously.”

“Dad,” Michael put in. “You need to wear that Army green shirt that says, Bossman! I own the mountain. And on the back of one of those it says ‘Army’s best sniper.’ “

“I think you should wear the one you hid away. The one Mrs. Obama made for you. Falcon/Colonel/Tanner and the back say Commander of Five Sniper Squads.” Rick replied with a grin.

“You guys are having fun here, aren’t you?” Tanner moaned as he motioned them towards the walkway.

-=-=-

It was Maria who called the WalMart by Costco to see if they had bunk beds and how many. She hung up on the stuttering man when she said her husband, Colonel Tanner, would be coming in with some Army men to buy them up.

Trooper Woven stood grinning as he stopped traffic on Lookout Mountain Road to allow a huge Humvee, a box trunk that had Tanner’s Mountain – Eagle Nest Inc. – Four Corners, Colorado – on both sides. Then another Humvee rolled out. Both Humvees had a painting of a mountain with an eagle in flight and the words – Eagle Nest Inc – on the sides.

Walking back to the gate house, the Trooper talked to the two men before getting in his car and following the vehicles that just left.

-=-=-

The Mountain trio of vehicles had no problem traveling on Lookout Mountain Road. It was when they hit more traffic on the outskirts of Denver that Trooper Woven sprinted to the front of the mini convoy.

At the first busy intersection, the trooper put his flashers on and parked in the middle of the intersection. At the next two, he called on Denver PD for help.

As they got closer to WalMart, Vin picked up the mike and clicked on open to all vehicles including their Trooper escort.

“We are going in the first drive entrance and are parking over near the loading dock. Woven, how long are you with us?”

_“Just talked to my Chief. Told him we went to high school together. He wants a Trooper assigned to the mountain. Looks like that is me. I’m on call for you. Just not 4 a.m., buddy. And, you need to get back to running at the high school.”_

“Okay. I’d like you to stay with the Humvees, I can see we are already getting a crowd.”

_“Denver PD is on their way. I called for backup of crowd control. We also have a news truck coming in.”_

As they parked, January held up a shirt.

“Jeannie handed me this as we left. I like it better than the Obama shirt. Put this one on instead.”

Vin stared at the shirt and smiled. _“Yes! They made me a Colonel. I am the BOSS MAN. I own the mountain.”_

Vin edged through the small opening to the back of the Humvee.

“I want the driver and one other to stay with the vehicles. Rick, pass that onto the others. I want everyone to put on their ear mikes. Don’t want a bunch of shouting inside. Remind them we are going in to buy, not talk and look. “

Bud opened the side door and found a cameraman and two Denver police officers. He muttered something in Russian which brought Tanner there immediately.

Vin jumped out and ignored the newsman. He went immediately to the four Denver police officers, shaking their hands as they talked.

“I’m here to buy some bunk beds. Already talked to the manager. I’m hoping you guys can keep people away from the Humvees.”

“Could we have a look, Vin? We’ve been hearing about these. Made over in Texas, right?”

Tanner looked around. “Okay. One at a time. Slide into the passenger seat. Turn to your left and slowly bend through the opening and come out the back. When he is out, you can go in,” Vin explained, nodding to the second officer.

As the first cop came out the back, he asked about the interior.

“They are made up in Texas. Anything you need. There is a limo company in Dallas that has a dozen of these. Fancy on the inside including built in champagne buckets. I can get you the name of the company. They can make it into almost anything you want.”

“How fast does it go?” One officer asked.

“January! How fast do these go?” Vin called to the man who wasn’t that far away.

“85 MPH but I’m sure on a wide open road they could go faster. Depends on what you need.” Rick said as he walked over. “The Texas company made three up as SWAT vehicles for a town in Tennessee. Believe me, Derek can do most anything with one. Bossman. We need to get in there.”

-=-=-

Vin and January followed by Chekhoff and two other Rangers in Mountain Security shirts turned and walked toward the entrance of WalMart. The crowd that had gathered, just parted like the Red Sea as they approached the door.

Bud said something in Russian as they entered the store that made Tanner stop.

Turning to look at the trio behind him, he said, “We’ll wait until we know what we need. Then one or two of you can come back for carts or a dolly.”

Quietly, Rick spoke. “Looks like it is way in the back on our left.”

Vin spoke in Russian to Bud asking him if the newsman was following them in. Vin was glad to hear he wasn’t.

People were stopping to stare and it was making Vin nervous.

“Why do I feel like I am in the middle of Mission Impossible?”

Rick laughed. “I would say we are breaking whatever myth Woven was talking about. Here we are.”

Ahead of them were two men arguing.

“Look! She said she was Mrs. Tanner and her husband Colonel Tanner was coming in to buy 50 bunk beds.”

“It’s a gimmick,” the older man growled. “Obama has to do something to raise his image. I doubt very much they would promote this guy to a Colonel. I don’t care what kind of evidence they found. It is…”

“I AM COLONEL TANNER! IF YOU WOULD PREFER I WILL GO TO ANOTHER WALMART TO MAKE MY PURCHASE.”

Everything stopped. Shoppers in the area spun around. The two men arguing stopped and stared.

And then, Colonel Tanner held out his hand and said, “RED PHONE.”

Only Bud and Rick heard the whispered, “oh my god, he is Bush’s Ranger.”

Vin dialed Lily and rattled off in French to her.

_“Vin. There is a very nice furniture store that could really use our business. Just down the road. They have 30 bunk beds in stock and can get more in 24 hours if needed.”_

“Give directions to the drivers. We will be right out.” Vin answered in English. Then without giving the two men in front of him a look, he did an about face.

“TO THE HUMVEES! WE HAVE ANOTHER PLACE TO GO!!”

The shouted, WAIT behind him fell on deaf ears as the five men turned and walked out.

In the parking lot, the gawkers were gone and just the Denver police, Trooper Woven and the news truck were there.

The two Rangers climbed back into their Humvees. Bud and January waited while Vin talked to Trooper Woven and the two officers.

-=-=-=-

In the Humvee, the driver enlightened his Colonel on the furniture place.

“I looked up their web page, sir. They have been in business for over twenty years, in this same spot. Don’t know how they keep going. I’m sure WalMart has put a big dent into their business.”

“Anyone following us? The news crew?”

“No one yet.”

“Do these have alarms?” Vin asked as he saw the place up ahead.

The driver laughed. “They do! They scream…. Help, Help you’re tickling me! Stop Stop. Whoever made these for you really has a sense of humor.”

“Oh he does. What about the other one? A dog? Or a snake?”

“It is something about skunk spray.”

Vin laughed. It was the first really good laugh he’d had in days.

-=-=-

The Humvees were parked and locked up with alarms set. The men walked into the store and were greeted by two men. Vin explained what was needed and the space they had.

An hour later, Colonel Tanner had opened a business account, purchased thirty bunk beds, several dressers and a set of shelves that could be fastened to the floor as a divider for the large upper room.

The men loaded half of the store’s stock in bunk beds into the box truck, along with the dressers and the shelves.

After the deal for the barn furniture was paid for and loaded, Tanner drew a sketch of one of the apartment complexes. He wanted to redo them with built ins.

“Have your decorator look at these. Then call me. I am also the architect so I can answer any of her questions. “

-=-=-

In the first Humvee, traveling back to the mountain, Bud and Vin talked as Rick drove.

“That was a good store,” Bud said. “Helpful. Lots of suggestions. I like that divider idea they had.”

Without taking his eyes off the winding road, Rick January suggested, “I like that divider idea. That could be used in the bunkhouse. Chef Burns would like to have an open buffet but have it separate from the dining area. A shelving unit for plates, etc would be perfect. And it would buffer the noise of the men eating and talking while he is cooking.”

“Got a news van ahead!” Bud yelped. “They are blocking the drive.”

“We are bigger than they are. Give them a little nudge, Rick.”

January hit the horn, which no one had ever used before.

“HOLY SHIT!!!” Tanner yelped as everyone covered their ears.

“That is the damned, loudest fog horn I’ve ever heard.”

The news truck rapidly backed up nearly hitting the Tanner’s Mountain sign. Behind them the box truck honked and then another fog horn sounded. Rick waved at the guard as they drove through the opening gate.”


	5. Falcon's Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Vin's Rangers arrive. Vin and Chris go to a hospital board meeting and discover two 90+ year old men who drove there in a 'borrowed' car. Ghosts show themselves to some rowdy Rangers.

5 – Falcon’s Rangers

When the Humvees arrived back at the mountain Vin discovered that several men from the Falcon Ranger Network had already arrived. He stared at the single file, row of parked motorcycles. Three with sidecars.

“How many do you think are here already?” Vin asked Rick.

“Have no idea. Looks like more than one was riding double. Those sidecars are packed with gear.”

Walking into the large bunkhouse Vin could hear people up in the loft but no clomping noises.

“Why is it so quiet up there?” The new Colonel wanted to know.

“Colonel! Come on upstairs and see what some of the men from Arizona brought. Some kind of foam squares that fit together like puzzle pieces.”

“Billy,” Vin said quietly. “How many are here?”

“Five from Arizona. They came in a minivan. Drove straight through as soon as they found the messages on their phones. They parked behind this place. Walked smack into it figuring they could cut through to the front.”

“There are ten motorcycles out there,” Billy continued. “We talked three guys out of flying up here, to ride with us instead. They had never been on bikes before so the first fifty miles was interesting. After that, things went fine.”

“Come on, Colonel. You have got to see the upstairs floor. Then we can help unload the van. The wall ladder is the fastest way going up.”

Turning, Vin said, “Find Chekh….” And there the man was two feet away. “I am putting bells on you Budapest.”

“COLONEL!!” Someone yelled from the back. “We found a stairway! Back here. Someone had a huge rug hanging over the entry. Maybe to control drafts or to hide something on the stairs. It is wide enough to move furniture up. Take a look upstairs while we help January with the furniture. And, if it is okay with you, sir. We’d like to arrange the bunks to suit those that snore and those that don’t.”

Vin gawked at the man. He’d forgotten about two of his Rangers that snored as bad as Josiah Sanchez.

“Do it!” Vin ordered as his phone rang.

“Tanner.”

_“Vin. Old man Carter has called an emergency meeting of the hospital board of directors. We need to change that ruling that anyone can order up a meeting. He has no clue who you are. Thinks you are some young nerd and feels you shouldn’t be on the board. Five of us have already agreed to have Larabee put into this man’s slot. Can you both get here?”_

“I’m just back from getting furniture for the bunkhouse. I will not have a suit on. Jeans and ‘I’m a colonel tee shirt’. I’ll pick up Larabee and be there early.”

_“The shirt that Mrs. Obama made for you is on the news. Wear that.”_

“It’s been on the news!!” Vin gasped in shock.

_“It is,” the man chuckled, knowing Vin had probably hidden it away. “Find it and put it on.”_

“Yes sir.”

Vin pulled out his phone and called Chris. Told him to dress in his usual ‘black everything.’

Vin jogged up the back stairs and walked noiselessly into the huge loft. Several bunks had already been set up. He talked to two of the squad leaders before leaving.

Walking down the flight line with Bud, Vin asked where Sniffles was.

“He’s with Aaron, Kristine and Lance. Guarding them in your backyard while Maria and Susan met with Nicolette on the food for Nettie’s party.”

“I think you should take Rick with you to the board meeting. He’s been celibate since the Casey house collapsed. You are the only one he trusts. The only one he loves. Like me, we both have had bad experiences with men. He loves to swallow your cock. I love to have that cock in me … but not in my mouth.”

Colonel Tanner abruptly stopped. “Why haven’t you told me this before? Why hasn’t he?”

“Because of Maria. He thought you were in a regular marriage. He didn’t want to disturb that. I just recently told him we were lovers with Maria’s consent. That is when he told me his feelings.”

“When Maria and the ladies are done. Take Sniffles and oversee what is happening in the barn. Don’t want any contraband smuggled in.”

“Yes, sir,” Bud quipped as he headed for the gate that lead to the backyard.

Vin did a slow turn and watched Rick January slowly walk out of Hangar One.”

“JANUARY!”

Rick spun around looking at four men before his eyes landed on the new Colonel who was grinning at him.

“Larabee and I have to be at a hospital board meeting in 30 minutes. Get a driver for one of the Humvees. You are my bodyguard for the meeting. Make sure there is a guard for the driver to keep people out of the thing.’

Without waiting for an answer, Vin disappeared into the big hangar.

=-=-=

“Colonel. Do you want me to drive up front, around the circle?”

“Can you fit under there?”

“No problem.”

“Yes. We’ll get out the back. Then park out a bit. Rick will call you when we are on our way out. Have no clue how long it will be.” Vin answered.

“What are you expecting, Vin?” Chris asked as the Humvee pulled into the circle.

“Chairman of the Board, Harvey Clark. You know him.”

“I do, good man.”

“He said someone named Carter has been to the last two board meetings. Ones I didn’t make. We don’t have anyone by that name on the board. Lily discovered that a man named Carter lives in Millie Casey’s retirement home. But, how the hell would he get way out here?”

January whistled. “Look at the Porsche! It is parked in Handicapped.”

“Get the driver and his friend, Rick. That car needs to be moved before it is towed. Damn, I can’t believe he drove it this far.”

Several people watched as three men picked up the Porsche and moved it to a different parking place. A hospital security guard rushed out to see what was happening. He stopped short and grinned when Vin turned to face him.

“Frank. Did you see two really old guys walk in lately?”

“I did, Vin. One was laughing about driving that car.”

Vin rolled his eyes. “Shit. That man has to be a hundred. His license was taken away forty years ago.”

“Do you know who owns the Porsche?” Frank asked as he scanned the car.

“The owner and manager of … Millie’s Manor. I think that is what they changed the name to.”

“It is,” Frank answered. “How the hell did they get the keys?”

“Because the owner walks in, in the morning and tosses the keys on his desk which is open to everyone. I’m surprised that some drug lord in Mexico isn’t driving it.”

“They’re waiting for you upstairs,” Frank replied. “I’ll keep an eye on the car.”

Chris, Vin and Rick stepped into an empty elevator. Vin tapped the 5 button.

“Thought we might be walking up,” Chris said with a smile, knowing Vin’s fear of tight places.

“If there were people in it, I would have headed for the stairs. And this is a straight UP car. It won’t stop at other floors.”

“Rick. I want you to stand just inside the door. When these two old geezers see me, they may try to flee. We don’t want them in that car again.”

The three men stepped out of the elevator and Vin immediately walked to the desk of the Administrator’s secretary.

“Vin. Good morning. Interesting vehicle you arrived in.”

Vin grinned.

“The two old guys in there are from Millie’s Manor. Need a security guard and a male nurse here. And a place to keep them so they don’t leave in that Porsche.”

“Good heavens!” The secretary gasped. “They are the ones that arrived in that fancy car?”

She pointed to the door down the hall. “Coffee and donuts are warm and waiting.”

-=-=-

“Instructions…” Chris said as they neared the door.

“You get coffee and donuts for the two of us. They have neat little plates that the coffee mug fits into and the plate holds two donuts. One pot says ‘decaf’. One says ‘regular.’ One says ‘sludge.’ Another man and I drink the sludge, and you know what kind of donuts I like. Rick can help himself after the two men are tamed and taken out.”

January stepped in front of the two men as the door came into view. Slowly he opened it and stepped in. Rick scanned the room as various people looked at him. Turning he said quietly, “the two men in question are on the right. The coffee is along the left wall.”

Vin and Chris walked in followed by Rick January who closed the door and went into parade rest just to the right of the door knob.

January watched the two old men. They immediately were on the alert when they saw Tanner. It was then they started whispering. They shot out of their chairs when Vin spoke to them.

“Mr. Carter….”

“Vincent!” The man yelped jumping to his feet. “I didn’t know you were here too. You weren’t here last month.”

“Mr. Carter,” Vin said quietly as he stepped closer. “The Memorial Hospital you were a part of was in Tennessee. We are in Colorado.”

Mister Carter looked at his friend. “George! We made a really wrong turn.”

Before Vin could respond, January answered a knock and allowed Trooper Woven to enter.

“Vin. There is a Porsche out in the parking lot that was reported stolen. Hospital Security said to see you.”

Vin looked at his friend’s serious face.

“Mr. Carter and his friend borrowed the car. You will have to use your own judgment here. The man who owns the Porsche tosses the keys to it on his desk and keeps on walking. I’m surprised it’s not in Mexico.”

As January let two more people into the room, Vin remembered these two old guys wore special bracelets that set off alarms if they left the building.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be wearing special bracelets?” Vin asked.

It was George who made a face and responded. “Those awful things. We had a maintenance man take them off. Told him every time we got near the lunch room the things went off. Haven’t worn them for a week. Already drove that fancy car to McDonald’s and back. No one stopped us then. Should be out of gas by now.”

January started chuckling, and then left the room as he burst out laughing.

It was Chris who answered all the strange looks as he looked at Vin saying, “Now I know where you learned your Oscar performances.”

“I beg your pardon! I was doing Oscars long before I met these two, though I have to say they tell a good tale. Maybe now the man who owns the Porsche will be more careful.”

-=-=-

Rick January stood at parade rest, a very relaxed position, outside the board room door. Trooper Woven had stepped out of the board room to answer his phone. There he updated Rick on the situation.

“The man who owns the Porsche finally checked the mileage. It had 200 more miles on it than the last time he checked. So more people than those two have been picking up the keys and taking it for a spin.”

Rick shook his head, saying, “He is damn lucky those two or whoever didn’t have a serious accident with it.”

“How much longer is the board meeting going?” Woven asked.

Rick looked at his watch. “Any time now. Larabee is a shoo in for the vacancy. He’s been in the area longer than most of the board members.”

Both men turned as laughter erupted behind the door and the sound of chairs being moved.

“Looks like it is over.” January said as he moved away from the door. “Any news vans out there?”

“I don’t think anyone in Four Corners would call them. They like the peace and quiet here. There are four motorcycles that have flags on the back that say Falcon’s Rangers. Got a feeling the Colonel is going to be escorted everywhere he goes, like it or not.”

January shook his head. “He won’t like it at all.”

As the door opened, Rick got Vin’s attention.

“Colonel!”

“Rick.”

“We have a motorcycle escort outside.”

“Cops?”

“Falcon’s Rangers.”

“More? Or from the mountain?”

Rick looked at Trooper Woven, who replied. “From the Mountain, though more have arrived since you were here.”

The men in the board room began to spill out, shaking hands and saying goodbye. Chris and Vin were the last to leave along with the chairman of the board, Harvey Clark and the Chief of Staff of the hospital, Dr. Jack Longstreet.

“Looks like you have two snipers coming your way, Falcon.” Dr. Longstreet said.

Tanner turned and stared at the two men, they were wearing Army green shirts that said ‘Falcon’s Rangers’ around a set of crossed rifles.

Looking at Woven, Vin asked what was on the back.

“Standard US Army logo is in the middle of the shirt. In case no one knows what the logo is, around the top it says US Army. Around the bottom Sniper Squad.”

Vin glanced at the two walking toward him, and then gave his attention to Dr. Longstreet.

“Jack. I’m glad you are able to attend these meetings. We needed an unofficial person who can give us medical knowledge but can’t sway a vote.”

“Vin, you and I are on the same line. Larabee has lived in the area the longest. Knows the background of most people around here. I’m glad he is on board. Now get back to the mountain. You have things to do, I’m sure.”

-=-=-

The elevator opened into the hospital lobby and all movement in the area stopped as Rick January stepped out in a Tanner Mountain Security uniform, which no one seemed to notice when he came in. Behind him walked Tanner and Larabee in a discussion that was carried from the Board room. Lastly came the two men with Falcon’s Ranger shirts.

“Colonel.”

The soft voice of an old woman stopped the five men just short of the entrance doors. Turning, Vin saw an old friend of Nettie’s.

Using a hand motion, only Rick followed his boss. Dropping to one knee, so he was eye level to the short woman seated in the corner, Vin spoke softly to her.

“Vin. I’ve tried calling Nettie several times. Some lady named Mrs. Parker always answers.”

“Doris Parker is Nettie’s caregiver. Nettie’s very sick. She doesn’t do much talking to anyone these days. Are you able to come to her birthday celebration?”

“I don’t drive anymore, Vin. I have the invitation but…”

Vin pulled out his phone and looked at his schedule. He’d fit it in. This lady was one of Nettie’s oldest friends.

“Are you still with your granddaughter?” Vin asked as a woman’s voice told Rick to move it.

Vin stood up and faced Miss Hillary’s granddaughter.

“I will pick up your grandmother on Tuesday morning. So she can visit with Nettie Wells.”

“Really, Mr. Tanner. That isn’t necessary. My grandmother is quite sick. Seeing…”

“Nettie Wells is quite sick also. Cancer throughout her system. Nettie and Hillary have been friends since high school. Tell me … if you were sick and your best friend from college wanted to see you, how would you feel if your mother or grandmother said … too bad, she’s sick.”

Rick watched the emotions race across the woman’s face. Then he was shocked by what Vin said next.

“Trooper Woven! Do you know where this lady lives?”

“Yes, Colonel I do.”

“She has Power of Attorney over her grandmother. Because of that she feels she can lock her away in a room and go about her society business, many times forgetting to feed her. Can we do an intervention here?”

Woven grabbed the mike off his shoulder and began issuing orders as the granddaughter began screaming. Much to Tanner’s shock the Chief of Staff suddenly appeared with two men in white jackets. They subdued the screaming woman as Dr. Jack Longstreet asked Vin if there was a place on the mountain that they could hide Hillary.

“Oh, yes. I can definitely do that.” Vin answered.

“Have Mrs. Parker slowly build up her strength. She is down more than fifty pounds from her last visit here. I’ll drop her meds off at the gate house on my way home. I’ll call your lawyer. See if we can get a restraining order against the daughter. The notes her doctor took down indicate this has been going on for some time.”

Trooper Woven edged closer to the two men.

“Just talked to my Supervisor. We have a warrant to enter that house. Neighbors have complained for some time about not seeing Hillary at all. Outside or in the front sun room where she always sat and knit.”

“Jack. Give Hillary’s meds to Trooper Woven. He’s assigned to the mountain now.”

Vin did a slow turn. “RANGERS!”

“Yes Sir!”

Pointing to the lady, the Colonel ordered, “This lady needs assistance to the Humvee. How about a gentleman’s carry?”

“Yes Sir!”

Arms cross left over right, they scooped her up. Made sure she had her purse and away they went as Hillary laughed about escaping the wicked witch.

-=-=-

After talking with Maria and the kids, Vin decided to drop into the main bunkhouse for dinner. Many men were surprised to see him. Half didn’t recognize him until January and Chekhoff came up next to him. Then they discovered this was the man they had served with. This was the man that owned the mountain.

After dinner, Vin walked across the grass to Miss Nettie’s house on the hill.

“How are they doing, Doris?” Vin asked as he sipped another cup of coffee and nibbled on some delicious chocolate cake.

“Trooper Woven dropped off Miss Hillary’s meds. I put together a vitamin cocktail with a little Bourbon which will help her sleep better. It was a good thing you did, bringing her here. They are good for each other. “

Before Vin could respond, his son Michael walked in.

“Dad. Mom says it is time for you to come.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m not sure. But I think it is the noise of the motorcycles. Some are going up and down the flight line.”

“Oh, oh.” Vin rasped. “Thanks for the dessert and the coffee, Doris.”

“Michael. Let’s cut through the back and come up at the top of the flight line.”

Father and son walked hand and hand. Michael holding tighter than usual.

“Everything okay, Mike?” Vin asked as their fingers entwined.

“All the kids are afraid. We don’t know if these men are friends or not. Vicky, Sam and Kristine haven’t been outside since they all came.”

Father and son stepped onto the path from the pioneer cemetery that led to the flight line. They walked without talking. Vin could hear the roar of the motorcycles. As they got to the end of the path, Vin called Parker.

“You still in Hangar One?”

_“Yes. Rick and Bud are here. What are we going to do with these guys?”_

“Still have those spike strips?”

_“Yes.”_

“When you see a cycle coming. Throw one out. I’m at the top. I’m going into the barn to have a little talk. Michael is with me.”

_“Bud is on his way.”_

Pocketing his phone, Vin told his son to stand in a spot and not move unless he told him to, then the Colonel stepped on the end line of the flight line. He stared at the speeding motorcycles that were coming right at him.

_‘Father.’ Vin called to Lt. Red Feather. He instantly felt not only his father’s presence but many others._

“Who is that up there? Hell, we’re going to run him …SHIT! IT IS AN ARMY! STOP! STOP!”

Bikes were dropped and laid down. Men hopped and jumped to their feet. When they looked up again the army was gone. But one irate Colonel was spitting fire at them.

“I didn’t invite you nut heads out here to ride like hell and disturb the peace!! Families live on this mountain. Families with children.”

Pointing to his son, Vin continued. “My son is one of them. My daughters and others are afraid to come outside because of you assholes! If this is why you came, you can pack up and leave right now.”

“Michael.” Vin rasped, holding out his hand.

The boy ran to his father’s side, barely looking at the three men. Chekhoff fell in next to Michael saying, “They weren’t listening to us.”

Tanner pulled his phone again. “Lily. Put an announcement through the bunkhouse up here. Meeting in five minutes in the sleeping bag room.”

-=-=-

Bud, Vin and Michael leaned against the wall in the shadows and listened as grumbling men filtered into the sleeping bag room where some men were already stretched out.

“Who do you think called this meeting?” Someone asked.

“Sounded like a woman.”

“Certainly not January, though he is head of security here.”

When it appeared that everyone was in, including the three racers from outside, Colonel Tanner stepped into the room. His son on one side, Bud on the other.

“I called this meeting.” Tanner said loudly as he stepped just inside the room.

“Colonel!”

“Hey, Sarge!”

Chekhoff growled, “QUIET!!”

“I own this mountain,” Vin began. “I did not invite you here to behave like five year olds. That is a flight line out there. Planes and helicopters take off and land there. If you came here to horse around. I suggest you pack up and leave now.”

Vin looked around. Most looked sheepish. Several just grinned.

“This is a private mountain. It is not open to the public. You cannot just walk in and enjoy yourself.”

“I live here with my wife and four children.” Vin let that sink in and watched several surprised faces gawk at one another.

“Chris Larabee and his wife and children live here. Larabee and I are still part-time ATF agents. We carry guns and badges.”

“The Sheriff of Four Corners, Buck Wilmington, also lives here. So does the Head of Colorado ATF, his wife and sons.”

“And, the big brick house someone asked about belongs to Nettie Wells. It was moved here because her farm was being encroached upon by builders. She wanted the peace and quiet of the countryside again.”

“She will be 100 years old in just a few days. Friends she has known all her life have been invited by special invitation.”

“The reason you were invited, as January’s message said, was for extra protection to protect the mountain and keep guests from getting lost.”

_A hush rumbled over the place. They all had heard about Nettie at various times while on a mission._

“Dad.”

Vin dropped to one knee and listened to his son.

Standing, Vin said. “There are two cemeteries up here. One is Native American. Soldiers from various wars are buried there. There is also a Pioneer Cemetery up here. The kids recently found it and it is being brought up to date. New fencing. Stones being polished. Relatives of General Metcalf have been found … from the Civil War and the Korean War. There are also ghosts.”

The men gasped and Michael started giggling.

Looking up at his father, Michael said, “Dad! We don’t want to tell who they are.”

One of the bikers put in, “I think we already saw them. Some of them.”

“The other thing you need to know is there is an animal highway on this mountain. Animals have already started to move. Which means winter will be coming early.”

“Don’t be surprised if you hear things during the night. If you are worried, call up our computer. Her name is Lily. There is a monitor in both sleeping areas and in the snack room. She can show you what it is. If it is human. Stop them. You also need to know that those turrets have snipers in them. Spider is head of the squad on the mountain. They shoot rubber bullets, as well as fluorescent paint balls. We also have jail cells in Hangar 3. You misbehave. You will be in one.”

Vin looked around. “Any questions.”

“I think about five of us will be pulling out in the morning.” Someone beyond Bud started. “I’m just reading January’s full message now. Didn’t see that we were coming for security. That’s what I do every day. Thought this would be a fun, blowout. Looks like the opposite.”

“My crew of eight, is staying, Falcon.” Someone in the far corner said. “Been reading about this place. We’d all like to keep the peace and quiet that is here. Most of us are computer geeks. We have our laptops and you have internet. Our jobs go where we go.”

“You looking for jobs or have jobs?”

“Both.”

“Check with B1 or B2. They head up cyber security on the mountain.”

Vin grabbed his phone as it started to buzz. “Tanner.”

_“Thanks for quieting it down. Is Michael with you? I have some homemade chocolate eclairs here we are saving for you two and Bud.”_

“Yes, ma’am. Michael is with me. We’ll be right down. Love you too, babe.”

_“Babe! That is obviously for the men in the room.”_

“My apologies, Mrs. Tanner. Babe was not the term I should have used.” Vin responded quietly.

The whole room burst out laughing as Vin pocketed his phone.

“Colonel! Rule number one. Never call your wife babe.”

-=-=-


	6. Security Tightens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangers that answer Falcon's call come prepared to live and work on the mountain. A challenged young man deserted by his parents is given a home and a job on the mountain.

6 - Security Tightens

The alarm rang at 5:30 in the morning. Vin reached up and clicked it off. At the same time he saw his phone blinking red.

Slowly, Vin moved off the bed. He glanced at Bud. The man had a horrific nightmare last night. It had taken Maria making a bourbon cocktail with a sleeping potion to get him to relax and sleep. Someone or something in the Treeline Bunkhouse had set it off.

Foregoing a shower, Vin stepped into the master bedroom closet and quickly dressed. He picked the ‘DO NOT DISTURB!!’ sign up off the small table near the door and hung it on the front of the bedroom door.

It wasn’t until he was in the kitchen that he checked his phone.

_‘Vin. When you get this, come to Cyber Security, pronto. Someone up in the Treeline Bunkhouse has three warrants out on him. And we pulled up two confrontations with this man and Bud. Bud’s terrified, if that is possible.’_

Vin stared down the hall toward the master _. He was tied up and used… that was the terrifying image Vin had seen in his lover’s mind. And it wasn’t by his father._

Vin turned as someone stepped into the front hall.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lady. I don’t know how you are doing it but thank you for getting my kids to eat healthy.”

Shelley Burke loved being called Mrs. Lady. She became a chef under her maiden name Burke, and her father was the chef for the men who bunked on the mountain. As a married lady she still took jobs under her maiden name. Vin had come up with Mrs. Lady. She was a Missus and was a lady.

“Vin, I had to show my driver’s license to get in here this morning.”

Vin turned, “What? Fingerprint pad is all that is needed.”

“Some new guy. I’d never seen him before.”

“One more thing to add to my schedule. Don’t let the kids disturb Chekhoff. I have a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.”

Vin took the travel mug he’d filled and left what he now referred to as his condo. Walking across the hangar around the nose of the big plane, he wondered who the new guy on the gate house was.

-=-=-

Walking into Cyber Security, Vin was barely through the door when someone called, “Down here, Vin!”

“What do you have?” Vin asked as he sipped his coffee.

“One… this man slipped in behind these two without doing the fingerprint pad. That alerted second shift, and they immediately started to investigate him. They pulled up these warrants on the man. Two out of Arizona; we’re just printing them off now. They are for attempted murder. One was issued by the Phoenix Police Department. One is through the Mesa Police Department. Then the third was issued at midnight in New Mexico, it is also for sexual assault. That one came through Roswell Police Department. The man was found barely alive according to news reports, his rectum ruptured. They are treating that as attempted murder. B1 came in early and found this … I’ll play them one at a time. Our guess is the man is threatening Chekhoff.”

Vin shook his head. “This explains the horrific nightmare the man had last night. Maria made a bourbon cocktail with a sleeping capsule in it. He is still out.”

“Okay,” Vin said quietly. “Let me call Hank Anderson to see if Larabee and I can take this man down. Or do we need Troopers. Get me copies of the warrants.”

-=-=-

Vin took the warrants and walked under the plane, over to his office.

“Lily! Wake up January and have him come to my office.”

Vin pulled the pocket door open and was surprised to find his father sitting in the Red Feather chair.

“Is this where ghosts hang out at night?” Vin asked as he set his coffee down, and then laid the warrants on the opposite side of the desk.

_“You’re not happy about being a Colonel. You should call Papa Joe, have him negotiate for you. The paperwork they found promoted you to Captain and then to Major. You aren’t active. This new president is playing by old, old rules.”_

Conversation stopped as a light knock was heard.

“That’s January,” Vin said.

_“Good man, January.” The ghost replied as he vanished from sight._

“Come.” Vin said as he picked up his phone and called Hank Anderson.

Hank Anderson was already up and got his phone on the first ring.

_“Has to be important for you to be calling this early, Vin.”_

“Got a former Army man up in the Treeline Bunkhouse. The one at the end of the flight line… that has three warrants out on him. One is for attempted murder by sexual assault in New Mexico. Two out of Arizona for attempted murder. I am wondering who should take him down. Troopers or Larabee and me?”

_“Call Trooper Woven. They need some feathers in their caps. People are wondering why a cop is needed here, let’s show them. Have SWAT come in the back way from the Forest Preserve. Have Woven and others go in the front door. Make sure they have photos.”_

“We know where he is sleeping and we can actually lock down the place by turning off the fingerprint images. Then no one gets in either,” Vin explained.

_“Call him,” Hank ordered.” I’ll meet you in front of your hangar.”_

-=-=-

Todd Woven watched his wife walk out of the bathroom in her nurse’s uniform.

“You filling in for someone this week?”

“One of the ICU nurses found out she was pregnant when her doctor said she wasn’t. She got a pregnancy kit and then went to a female OBGYN and discovered she definitely was. So, Trooper, I’ll be working days for the next four months, maybe longer. And your phone, husband, is about to dance off the table.”

Todd grabbed for it as it began to drop. “Woven.”

_“It’s Tanner.”_

“You’re up early, Vin.”

_“We have discovered a man on the mountain that came in from Arizona. He has two attempted murder warrants on him out of Arizona and one out of New Mexico. Hank thought you guys might be interested in taking him down.”_

“Damn straight we would! This guy have a name?”

_“Cannot pronounce it. Starts with Sty…”_

“We got info on him. How do you want to do it?”

_“Hank suggested your SWAT guys come in the back trail from the Forest Reserve. You and others go through the front. He is in the sleeping bag room. They have probably found the back door, and if he goes that way SWAT can take him down.”_

“I will call the SWAT Commander and tell him not to broadcast it, just in case someone is listening in. I’ll call the Watch Commander and clue him in. He’ll put out radio silence.”

-=-=-

“Hey!” Someone on the main floor of the Treeline Bunkhouse hollered. “Sounds like an Army moving out.”

“Lily!” Another man shouted. “Show us who’s out there.”

_In Cyber Security, Lily chatted with the techs. She answered the call from the bunkhouse by showing numerous Indian warriors in full war paint. Two faces suddenly filled the screen as Rangers fell back on their butts startled by the sight._

Vin Tanner waited for the men’s shouts before keying open the front door and allowing the Troopers in.

“On your left, all the way to the end. He was wearing an Arizona Diamondbacks sweatshirt last night.”

Five Troopers jogged in, all wearing bullet proof vests.

“STYKES! UP AGAINST THE WALL! NOW!” Woven ordered.

The men in the room moved aside as the takedown went down. Stykes stood there stunned as he was pushed against the wall, cuffed, and Miranda rights were read to him.

“How the hell did you find me?” The cuffed man wanted to know as Trooper Woven pushed him into the custody of other Troopers.

And there stood, Falcon.

“HOW!?” Stykes blasted into Tanner’s face.

“Security cameras are everywhere. We watched you slide in behind two men as you came in here. Watched you push Chekhoff against the wall and laugh in his face. I have already notified the Army that I think I found the man they’ve been looking for … who tied men up in the shower to be used by your goons.”

“We’ll see who gets your ass first… Arizona, New Mexico or the Army. Think about it. Tables are going to be turned when you take a shower now.” Vin said into the stunned man’s face.

Trooper Woven pushed Stykes forward while giving orders to the others.

“Put the anklets on before you leave the building. Brock, get his gear.”

Once the troopers and their prisoner were gone, Vin walked into the main area and pulled up what looked like a microphone. “Lily. Patch me through this place.”

  * “ATTENTION! If you are interested in breakfast, it is served in the main bunkhouse on the Green. Look for the American flag in the trees. The door is to the left of the flag and is another fingerprint entry. Breakfast is served from 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. It is buffet style.”
  * “Lunch is two kinds of homemade hot soup and a variety of things to make your own sandwiches. Times are 11:30 a.m. to 12:30 pm.”
  * “Dinner is by reservation. You can sign up at breakfast or lunch or through Lily. If you have food restrictions - be sure to tell her. There are usually four options to choose from for dinner. That choice needs to be made when you sign up.”



“For those of you who don’t know who Lily is … she is a computer made for me to run this mountain and my hotel in Las Vegas … which is the Red Feather Hotel. The hotel does not take walk-ins. You need a reservation to stay there. Check out the web page if you go to Vegas a lot.”

“One last thing,” Vin said as he looked around and saw Trooper Woven grinning at him.

  1. “Hangar One is our meeting room. It has a bulletin board with Job Opportunities that are needed on the mountain.”
  2. “Now … down to business as to why you are here. You are here to help with mountain security for the 100th birthday of Mrs. Nettie Wells. I would like you to break down into squads. Pick a squad leader. There will be a meeting of all squad leaders and department heads in Hangar One at 0930.”



Vin reached to hang up the mike as he turned to Woven.

Todd Woven grabbed the mike before it clicked off and said into it, “that was from a man who never speaks more than five sentences at a time.”

The bunkhouse burst into laughter as others shouted ‘Pick your squads & let’s get to breakfast.”

-=-=-

Walking back down the flight line, Vin glanced at his high school friend. They had gone different ways after high school and yet here they were again, working together.

“A lot of other things you could have said,” Vin groused.

“Needed something to break that tension, Bossman.”

“Now I need to find out what is going on with the Gate House.”

“Looks like January is waiting for you with a young man.” Todd Woven said, stopping in mid-stride.

Vin stopped short and turned toward his friend.

“Vin. You need to help this young man. His name is Brad. He graduated from high school last year. He went home after graduation to see why his parents never showed up. One of my Troopers took him home. He was really worried that something bad had happened. They found an empty house. The boy never knew they rented it. A few of his clothes were left but everything else was gone.”

“The parents?” Vin asked.

“We tracked them to Oregon. They said he was of age but mentally slow in many ways and they were just tired of him. Have no clue who has been helping him, though I know someone has been.”

Turning, Vin smiled. “Let’s go talk to him. I think Chef Burke in the big bunkhouse has the perfect job for him.”

-=-=-

Vin and Todd leaned against a counter as Chef Burke explained the jobs he had to Brad.

“Oh yes sir! I can wipe down tables and counters. Do dishes. Sweep floors. I know how to run those new stackable washer dryers too. You got a whole lot of laundry here, sir. I can take care of that and fold it and put it back on the shelf. Not something you should worry about.” 

Burke looked up at Vin and gave him a nod.

“Brad,” Vin said slowly. “Let me show you the apartment that comes with this job.”

“Can I afford that too?” The teen asked with a frown.

Vin put his hand on Brad’s shoulder and slowly steered him down the hall.

“This is part of your salary, Brad. You don’t have to pay anything for it. The rent for it comes out of the salary, so you don’t have to worry about any payments.”

“Wow. That’s cool.”

“You need to put your fingerprint here,” Vin explained as he demonstrated for the young man.

Brad gently placed his pointer finger on the square pad and was surprised when his name appeared.

“It knows who I am!”

“You are in the system now as an employee. You and I are the only ones that can get in.”

“You cause you own the place.”

“Yes. Now put your finger into the middle of that flower and push the door to your left.”

Vin saw Todd in his peripheral vision as Brad yelped, “WOW! It goes into the wall. That is so neat.”

Todd gave Vin a huge grin and thumbs up before turning back toward the dining area.

“Think this is big enough for you? Small bathroom over there,” Vin explained pointing to the corner.

“My own bath room?!” Brad gasped immediately walking over to investigate it.

“Yes.”

“I have to walk across the street to use the bathroom at the gas station where I am now.”

“How did you get here on the days you worked at the gate house? Did Harvey pick you up?”

“No sir. I walk from town.”

Vin’s anger grew. _He walked! Ten... fifteen miles._

“Okay. I’m going to have Charlie drive you into town to pick up your things. You will be living and working here now.”

“I’m going to live on the mountain? All the time. I can walk around and look at the eagles and the people.”

“Yes,” Vin said as he pulled out his phone.

“Charlie. I need you to drive Brad Smith into town to pick up his things.”

_“I’ve been hearing about him. We’ll talk when I get back with him. Can we kick his parents off the planet?”_

“We’ll discuss that later. He is in the small apartment. Knock on the door to pick him up.”

_“Be there in a few my friend. I will have Lily fill out his application as I talk with him.”_

-=-=-

Vin was thirty minutes late getting to the staff meeting he called. No one said a word. It had been explained why and most every man there vowed to help this young man.

Looking around, Vin asked January what was discussed so far.

“We have mainly introduced ourselves. Red and I gave a short explanation of what we do. I explained about the birthday celebration that is in four days, and why we need security. Several have already been online to put in applications. Three men have worked resorts as ski patrol. Charlie grabbed them right away.”

Vin looked around.

“Yes, we definitely need ski patrol, though last year wasn’t as bad as years before. People are finally beginning to realize this place is not open to the public. We also need some marked cross country ski trails made for our own people. When I say ‘people’, I mean everyone who lives and works on the mountain. You don’t have to live on the mountain, but it helps your family life if you do.”

Red Parker stood up.

“I explained about the apartments between the turrets. Spider was here for the first fifteen minutes explaining what they do and that they do, on occasion, shoot real bullets.”

Looking around, Vin rubbed his right shoulder. “I can verify that getting hit with a rubber bullet is also as painful as the real thing.”

“IF you go walking in the woods, be sure you wear the bracelet that is issued when you sign your contract. They will help us find you when you get lost. They can also notify the turrets that you are coming through. Waving at the snipers will not stop them from shooting at you.”

“Now, I’m sure January has explained about the birthday celebration. So far, we have one hundred and twenty-five people who plan to come. I want at least four guards at the Gate House. Rick can show you on the map where others try to sneak in. I want those covered also. You will all be getting tee shirts and sweatshirts that say ‘Mountain Security’ on the front and the back.”

A Ranger in the back table raised his hand. Vin stared at him cataloging his face with those he knew. “Brock.”

“Sir. We think you should change the name of the mountain. Using your own name makes the place and you too vulnerable.”

“Do you have something in mind?” Vin asked.

Brock grinned at him. “We ah… sort of all agreed on one already. Eagle Mountain. It is why you are here. You called them with that flute … the one we got sick of hearing in the desert.”

Laughter burst out around the tables, breaking the tension that was building. Vin had heard many complaints about the weird music he played when they were in the Middle East.

“Sir….”

“Forget the Colonel jazz and the ‘sir.’ It is Bossman or Vin or Falcon. Go ahead.” Vin replied as he pulled a stool under him January had brought over.

“My name is Franklin. Four of us have worked the mountains in New England for the last five years. We have already talked to Parker and am putting in for his old pioneer house. We’d like to enclose the porch. A good place to hang up our skis. Two of us know Sebastian. His father is arriving this weekend. We’d like to walk the mountain with him. Not only for security but for ski trails.”

Vin looked at Rick. “Are they signed up already?”

“They are. Charlie grabbed them right away.”

“Okay,” Vin said. “Any changes to those houses have to go through Red Parker. He is the construction boss. We’d also like to keep it as it is... as much as possible. My wife, Maria, is the Purchasing Agent for the mountain. Once Red agrees to what is needed, get with her. She will order it.”

“I notice several of you are making sketches. You planning to change more things?” Vin questioned.

“Well, Sir,” Brock started. “Ah, Falcon. Stykes’ three friends he came with have bailed out and left. Those of us that have put in applications figured we would be bunking up there. The break room has everything needed for us to make breakfast, so we thought the sleeping bag room could be made into a breakfast room and a meeting room.”

Brock looked at Franklin who continued the explanation.

“They would like to divide the upstairs into four or five cubes. They can either make or buy the dividers. Two or four men to a cube. It would keep the noise down and be more personal for those who like to sleep and those who like to talk.”

“Not a problem,” Vin said. “As long as you buy what you need at a small furniture store just south of WalMart. They have been in business for 25 years and WalMart is smothering them. All the bunks up there came from there. We have an account there. Just let me know when you want to go look. We have a box truck that can bring home what you buy.”

Continuing, Vin explained. “Regarding the name change. Not possible. We are now on all Colorado State maps. We are also in literature at the Red Feather Hotel in Las Vegas. And when you are hired you will get information regarding that hotel, which I also own.”

“Anything else?” Vin asked.

Several men looked around and one finally said, “We’d like to ask you about the Navy man?”

Vin looked at January whose mouth dropped open. He shook his head no.

Vin shot off some words in Comanche which were answered in deep laughter.

“That’s him!” Shouted many in the room.

Vin shook his head. He knew it would happen someday.

“His name is V. Michael Red Feather. He was a Naval Lieutenant who died on a destroyer. Several Navy friends of his feel he was murdered. He is buried up in the Native American Cemetery that is protected by an Act of Congress. He is our ‘resident ghost.’ You are the first ‘outsiders’ that he has been visible to … that I know of. My children have seen him... and talk with him.”

“And Falcon. He also suggested putting a chemical toilet up there so we didn’t have to run down the stairs in the middle of the night.”

Vin looked over at Parker who was ready with the answer.

“We talked about that before, remember. I called someone who puts those into cottages. He will be here after the birthday celebration. It can be hooked into the plumbing that is already there … that goes into a leech field.”

“So, Vin ..“ someone at the back table asked, “is it okay that we talk to this ghost?”

Tanner chuckled. “By all means. Go for it.”

-=-=-=-


	7. Countdown – Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappearing bodyguards. No visible Ranger protection. Three days to birthday celebration.

7 – Countdown – Day 3

It was another early morning. Vin Tanner stood against the back wall in cyber security watching several monitors.

“WAIT A MINUTE! Shouldn’t there be a Ranger or bodyguard shadowing the Spy Kids?” Vin questioned.

B2 stopped what he was doing and pulled up a file. Flipping through several images he looked up and said, “Have no record of anyone being assigned to them.”

“Holy Hell!” Vin groaned loudly. “Those are Tanner kids, Larabee kids and Standish kids… fathers are all former ATF agents. Our kids are there for the picking.”

“Lily!” Vin barked. “Get Chekhoff and Sniffles here pronto.”

Vin looked around. “Gentlemen. Three days until the birthday celebration. I want a report on how good our electronic security is when I get back.”

As their boss slipped out the door, B1 looked around the room. Eight men and two women sat in computer cubicles with four alternating screens.

“Gentlemen. Ladies. Let us hope we never have another celebration here like this again.”

“Lily! Get me Rick January on my private line,” B1 ordered as he moved toward the secret wall that housed his office and his and B2’s living quarters.

-=-=-

“Vin. You looking for me?” Bud asked as Sniffles flopped down on the cement floor of the hangar.

“I was just watching the spy kids leave. There is no Ranger shadowing them.”

“What? I’m sure Rick assigned someone,” Bud answered shock in his voice.

“B1 has no record of anyone being assigned to them. Bud, they talk to you more than any other Ranger. They know Sniffles. Would you be upset if I asked you to be their protector?”

Bud Chekhoff swallowed. He was being asked to protect the most precious commodities on the mountain.

“I would be proud to do that, sir. They represent three founding families of the mountain. I would bet Rick doesn’t know they aren’t being protected.”

“Bud. Are you okay with the fact that I’ve had to use Jim Brothers as a bodyguard lately?”

“I am not. I don’t even own a suit. The Army uniform and fatigues is all I’ve ever known. It is only recently that I’ve been talked into wearing these jeans.”

“And you look damn good in them too. The kids just left. They are heading up toward the cemeteries.”

-=-=-

Vin watched January stop Bud as he left the hangar.

_My gut feeling is we are missing one or two men who should be watching our kids._

“Rick.”

Rick’s head turned as Vin called to him. “B1 just called me. Let’s go in and see him. I asked him to pull up all the images on a pair of brothers that signed up this summer. They were assigned to protect the kids.”

-=-=-

In the private viewing room, Vin and Rick sat on stools as B1 slowly went through images on two brothers known only as Tim and Tom. Many images were close to the trails to the caves. Only once were they with the children.

“Hold it!” Barked Vin. “Back up. There. Tom just picked up what looks like a knapsack.”

“They had to know where the kids were going to have left it there,” Rick suggested. “But why?”

“Keep going,” Vin said. “Speed through these so we can get to …. There!”

“What are we looking at?” B1 asked.

“Spelunking gear. They are interested in the caves. I would bet that is why they signed on here. Okay. Keep going. Slower now.”

“Looks like they want the kids to go a different route,” Rick said as he watched Victoria Tanner shake her head no.

“They have been getting automatic deposits all this time,” Rick groaned. “We actually don’t know when they disappeared. They probably learned about the cameras and made sure not to follow a route they were on. I’ll call Sebastian and have their pay stopped. He might be able to draw it back.”

“I’ll talk to Vicky when she gets back. Find out the last time the kids saw these guys,” Vin quietly said. “Looks like one is peeling off with the gear and the other is agreeing to follow later.” Vin shook his head. “This is why we haven’t seen them. They hit the caves and are lost or dead. I’ll call the spelunker rescue squad. I have their number in my office. They will need a tracking dog. What is the date stamp on this? Rick, you better check their bunks in the main bunkhouse.”

B1 tapped away on his tablet. “They were hired in late August, and came in September 1 for badge pictures.” B1 explained.

-=-=-

Forty minutes later, Rick January called Vin and asked him to come down to the meeting room in Hangar One. He had found numerous things in the small closets attached to the bunks in the main bunkhouse that these brothers were assigned to.

Vin stared at the printed maps, pictures of several areas in the caves.

“Looks like they know someone who has been in the caves before. I’m sure if they came out they would have taken these with them. Any clothes left?”

“Yes,” Rick replied. “One had two suits and several changes of clothing. The other had jeans and work boots. I am having Charlie check their references they had on their applications. Several were no answer before. But what are they looking for?”

“They are looking for treasure. Old timers talk about a wealth of ….. FATHER!”

January spun around and stared at his friend and boss. He was even more shocked when the Navy man appeared. As he appeared, the large hangar door slid down and locked. The entry door closed and a Do Not Disturb sign appeared on the window.

Michael Red Feather stared at January as he asked his son... _“Can this man be trusted?”_

“Yes. I would not have called you, if I didn’t trust him. What is in the caves that draws people to them?”

Vin’s father raised his hands and spoke in Comanche, words Vin remembered hearing years ago.

The two former Army Rangers gasped at the sight of gold crafted icons of pagan and Christian religions. Intricate life size wood carvings of Indian chiefs and a life size carving of Jesus. Then the images vanished.

_“You need a special map and an old world warrior to lead you there. They have been there for two hundred years or more. No one will ever find these. They are well protected.”_

“Father. The men who are missing…”

_“Like all others before them, they have lost their lives in the caves that protect this room. As you know, there are many holes inside that drop you hundreds of feet down. There are water ponds that are bottomless.”_

“Is it worth having spelunkers try to find them?” Vin asked already knowing the answer.

_“Do not waste their time, my son. You have more important things to do. One did make it to the inside of the mountain but … he refreshed himself with a dip in that whirlpool.”_

“So he is also gone,” Vin said quietly. “That pulls you down in thirty seconds. Is there gear we should pick up?”

_“No. They lost their gear on the first day.”_

The ghost of Vin’s father looked at both men. “ _Have the children that know Miss Nettie start visiting her. Talk to her about how much they love her. How she helped them. Do not talk about how she will be missed. She already knows that. And, my son. She is already stock piling green and white stones for numerous people on this mountain. It was a decision I helped her to make. I am sure you will be seeing her as you see me.”_ And then he was gone.

Vin sat and stared into the room.

January got up and started to pace. “You called him father.”

“What? Yes. He appeared when Michael and Victoria were babies. He drew some kind of an invisible design on Michael’s belly. He wouldn’t tell me who he was. It was Marcus who explained who the man was. Michael Red Feather is my biological father. He and my mother were married for a very short time. Just long enough to make me, I guess. My mother met Marcus shortly before they learned my father was killed. It was then that Chief Red Feather had my original birth certificate changed to Tanner and Marcus listed as my birth father.”

“That explains a lot of things I’ve seen you do in the Army,” Rick said after a long silence. “Remember I was raised in Central Illinois. We have Indians there too. You have natural instincts that were inborn in you. Instincts handed down for generations. Thank you for sharing this with me. I will not share it with anyone else.”

Vin looked up, suddenly remembering the cameras.

“Not to worry, Bossman. I asked B1 to black out the cameras in here, and I’d better text him to turn them back on.”

Both men turned as pounding on the door was heard.

“Back to real life,” Vin said. “I’ll go talk with Charlie to see who their next of kin are.”

“Don’t you think we should have the spelunker rescue come?”

“Chad and I will fly into the mountain. If their gear is there, we’ll turn it over to the Forest Rangers. And, let’s start leaving the big hangar door closed. It’s October, leaves are turning. I’m hoping snow will hold off until December.”

“And now, you finally will have a cross country ski course.” Rick said as he headed to the door to unlock it.

“YES!” Vin yelped, shooting his fist in the air.

-=-=-

Chekhoff stood in the shadows of the trees with Sniffles at his feet. He was watching Victoria and Michael Tanner observing two Cardinals. Suddenly, Sniffles was on his feet and all the hair on his back went up. Bud scanned the area and then he saw the man. Giving the German command to Protect, Bud reached for the bracelet he wore and pushed on the alarm button frantically. He didn’t see the other kids. Didn’t know if they had already been taken. He needed backup now. He gave the dog a hand signal to go.

-=-

Inside Hangar One... Vin’s office and cyber security alarms went off. Images came up. Rick January was on his feet alerting Rangers to get their weapons, an enemy had the children. Vin slowly got up and put on his leg iron. Suddenly his father appeared.

“ _You know something I don’t? This man is a threat to my grandchildren”_.

As the phone on his desk rang, Vin hit the speaker key to answer. “This is Vin Tanner.”

_“It’s Marcus. I noticed when I was out there a couple days ago there was no security around. No one visible. Nettie’s birthday is in two days. When are you going to test your troops? Jay and I discussed this and something should happen today. Just don’t arrest them. They work for a Special Ops Company. Your friend Ranger gave me their names.”_

_“You could have warned me, Marcus Tanner!” Roared the ghost as he disappeared._

“I agree. You should have let January or I know what was going down. Let’s just hope Chekhoff doesn’t crack their heads open.”

_“When I saw them last week, no one was shadowing them,” Jay Brothers put in. “They were totally unprotected.”_

“I put Chekhoff and Sniffles with them today. And he will be with them from now on.” Vin cut the phone call off and left his office.

Looking around, Tanner saw no one. He left his office area and ran up the flight line. He was two feet from the end when he saw a balloon go up. That was the all clear. Everyone was safe. He continued to jog to where he heard voices. He was well past the Treeline Bunkhouse when he saw them. One man on the ground being watched by Sniffles. One man kneeling on the ground with two Rangers on either side. And the third man was glaring at Bud.

“Gentlemen!” Barked the Bossman. “Are all the children accounted for?”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay. You can let these men go. I was just informed by Marcus Tanner that he hired them to test our security.” Before he could ask if there were more which Vin was sure there was, his phone went off with B1’s special symphony.

“Tanner.”

_“Two more are hanging upside down in two of your traps. We need to put more of those up, Bossman. One missed his leap across the creek and probably has a head injury. And one is missing. We don’t have him on any camera.”_

“Thanks B1.”

“So Black Operations Company, you have more on the mountain?” Vin asked the man in black camos.

The man smiled. “We do. They should be coming along shortly.”

Vin grinned at the man. He’d heard Ranger talk about these men. They were the best of the best... until today.

“Well, I think you are going to have to take ‘the best of the best’ off your web page. One of your team missed his jump to cross the creek and fell. Probably has a head wound. My cyber unit has sent paramedics after him. We have a mini triage station here. They will decide if he needs a trip to the hospital emergency room. Then two of your men are hanging upside down by their ankles … felled by traps that I set up. Your sixth man …”

Vin stopped in mid-sentence. He turned to Bud and they chatted in Russian. Bud called Sniffles and told him in German to ‘search.’

Barking was heard as Vin turned to his men and gave them a hand signal to allow the ‘intruders’ to get up.

“Find the ones in the traps and get them down. Bud knows how to reset them. And the odd man that you always bring along really needs to change his aftershave.”

Vin spun around fast and kicked a man twice his size in the groin. The man fell to the ground with a thud. 

“SHITTTT! TANNER!”

“I told you fifteen years ago to change that aftershave.”

-=-=-

2000 hours it was standing room only in the meeting room of Hangar One. The coffee table hadn’t been touched. The donuts hadn’t been touched. Everyone there had heard what happened with the children.

Finally, Rick January and Vin Tanner appeared along with the Team Leader of the Black Operations Company.

Vin looked around. “Gentlemen. Ladies. We learned today that we are not prepared for what is going to happen here in just TWO DAYS. While these men were taken down, they are only seven. One hundred and twenty-five friends of Nettie Wells are coming to see her. Many, many more will try their damndest to get in some other way. That means we need stationary patrols at Larabee’s ranch. At the miner’s cabin. Two on the creek side entries. And .. the road by the treehouse that JD Dunne lives in.”

Looking around Vin saw Sheriff Wilmington and three deputies. Plus he saw Todd Woven and five troopers.

“Buck! Is JD still living in that treehouse? I haven’t kept up with who lives there.”

“Actually, Vin. JD has moved in with me. It is kind of like the old ATF days only he has grown up a lot. That treehouse has become the home base for the high school Robotics teams.”

Vin looked at Rick and Charlie. Both men had a stunned look on their faces.

Charlie pulled up his phone and talked to Lily. “Our insurance does not cover high school students using housing for school projects. You had best tell Mr. Dunne that those projects need to be done at school. And Red, that house better be changed to fingerprint entry. Lily says it is the old keyhole lock.”

Laughter went around the room at the mention of a lock and key being old.

Vin looked around. “How many squads do we have living in the Treeline Bunkhouse?”

Brock stood up. “I was elected spokesman for the place. While we were putting the cubes together, we decided to do it by teams. We figured you’d go by two teams to a squad same as the Army.”

Vin grinned and nodded his agreement.

Brock looked around saying, “We walked through the whole place. There are eight box stalls for horses but no horses are kept there. And it doesn’t look like any ever have been.”

“They haven’t,” Vin explained. “They are kept at Larabee’s ranch, and there is a smaller stable in front of that where the retired mounted patrol keep their horses.”

Brock nodded. “Okay… we, ah… charged a bit more than what was agreed upon but Franklin called Charlie who talked to someone named Sebastian who gave us the go-ahead.”

Vin glanced at Charlie who laughed. “Hell, Vin! You can afford it and they came up with a really cool idea.”

Bossman looked back at Brock.

“Okay. Four box stalls on each side on the main floor. So, when walking in... the four on the left .. each squad leader will have his own space. He has private space to talk with his team leaders and squad members plus space for himself.”

“On the opposite side, the two team leaders of a squad bunk together so they can discuss and make plans for what is needed. Then upstairs we gave them the option to bunk how they wanted. However, they chose to cube up by teams. So the cubes are bigger than original and the dividers are a bit bigger to give more privacy. And we found some kind of a storage room up there … the two guys that snore were put in there.”

Two men in their fifties looked around. “I don’t think we snore that bad.”

“YOU RATTLE THE WINDOWS!” Half the room shouted.

“Have all of you picked up your sweatshirts and jackets that say Mountain Security on them?” Vin asked looking around the crowded hangar.

“Yes!”

“They are cool.”

“Love the color variety.”

“Okay,” Vin said as he got up from his stool. “Does January already have the squads and teams. Have you named them or going with what?”

“We decided to pick ones from Army days so we don’t have to learn new ones.” Someone replied as laughter broke out.

Vin looked around at the group. “Okay.. regarding what happened today. The children out there today are known as the Kids Spy Network. They go out once a week and investigate. They have discovered things we adults don’t notice or think about. We had two brothers who were hired to be their bodyguards when they went out like that. But we discovered today .. that their only reason for coming here was to look for treasure in the mountain caves. They disappeared in September, we think. No one noticed they were gone until today. I talked to a spelunkers rescue group this afternoon, and was told if they haven’t come out on either side, they are probably dead or soon will be as there is no anywhere in there. Chad and I flew into the mountain cone this afternoon to see if there was gear there. None was. Remember. No swimming in that lake. You are at the top of the mountain. There is a whirlpool that will open up and suck you down to the bottom of the mountain in a matter of seconds.”

“Okay. January has handed out team and squad assignments. We decided on shifts changing every six hours rather than four or eight. Let us know how that works. Remember to wear those bracelets. That is how Chekhoff got backup today. They set off alarms in here, my office and cyber security. If you haven’t visited cyber security, call B1, yes that is his name, for a walk through. Any questions?”

“No? Okay. All your phones have been programmed by our computer with maps of various areas of the mountain. She is available 24/7. Remember .. if you take snacks with you .. DO NOT LEAVE A PAPER TRAIL.”

“0800 tomorrow. Rick and I want to see the Team and Squad leaders in here for a report. If you have a problem during your shift. Call up Lily first. Then January .. he is in charge of Mountain Security. If you see something that you can’t decipher in the dark, call up cyber security. They can probably pull it up on a camera. Their number is listed as B1B2 on your phones. If you are on patrol and your battery goes low. Call up Lily. She can, depending on your location, charge it for you.”

“And remember to ALWAYS WEAR THOSE BRACELETS.”

“Dismissed.”

-=-=-=-


	8. Countdown – Day 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night reports. Things found. Larabee's sister arrives unexpected.

8 – Countdown – Day 3-2

Vin Tanner leaned against the front of his office and watched the night patrol head out. Even in the twilight hours, every single one of them saluted him. He had told January that wasn’t necessary and Rick told him it was a sign of respect. That all of them were glad to be working under him again.

Vin looked up as a floodlight illuminated the flight line. He watched a mini helicopter land. He was surprised to see Samantha Larabee get out of the second seat which was also the copilot seat. Seconds later her father Chris Larabee eased out of the pilot’s seat as security lights on two hangars blinked on.

Vin smiled as three men came out of Hangar Two and jogged over to Larabee. Samantha waved at her father and walked toward their house. Chris tossed the keys to one of the Rangers and headed toward Vin.

“You have coffee in your office?” Chris asked.

“Always.” Vin answered as he watched the three men lift the small bird and carry it away. “You know, I thought maybe you would just fold that thing up and put it in your pocket. Are you teaching Sam to fly it?”

“I am. And she’s doing very well. She can actually get a license when she is 12.”

“Come on in.” Vin said, as he turned toward the hangar door.

Vin sat on the window bench with his boots propped on his desk. Chris sat in the Red Feather chair with his legs stretched out and his head back against the wall.

“What are you going to do now that the Marines and their horses are gone? Is Ricky back to active duty?” Vin wanted to know.

“Your man, Papa Joe, is a wonder man. He has gotten Ricky permanently assigned to our stable. We have another set of Marine horses and men coming next month.”

“From where?” Vin gasped.

“It seems there are a group of retired Marines who have rescued military horses. They do shows at fairs, high school football games, and other places along the Pacific Coast. They want more perfection. Have watched the new Marine team and ….”

Vin grinned. “They want that too.”

“You got it.” Chris laughed.

Both men looked up as Maria walked in without knocking. “So this is where you two disappear to at night. Brought you some Texas sheet cake.”

Looking at Chris, Maria continued. “Susan called. She said not to rush. Samantha is telling everyone... all the kids … about the new Marines... old guys. And their horses.”

Vin and Chris looked at each other and burst out laughing. Maria looked from one to another. Finally, Larabee said, “they are my age. In their fifties. One is in his early sixties.”

“Mrs. Tanner,” Mr. Tanner said. “Has Bud gotten back yet? He was going on patrol at Larabee’s.”

“They just came in and are briefing Rick on what went down. I’ll bring another piece of cake for him. Something happened there tonight. I’m sure he’ll be here shortly.”

“What happened?” Chris growled, suddenly sitting up.

“Don’t know about tonight,” Vin said. “But last night a car load of teens tried to go up your driveway. Luckily there was a State Trooper coming out at the same time. They had stopped just to check on things. So today, we parked one of our Humvees at the first curve, just beyond the mailbox. Spider put on a turret gun that shoots rubber bullets. And, Trooper Woven got us two of the cop spotlights that make night into day. Now the two guys in the Humvee can shine lights on the car, truck or whatever. We also got a big old dump truck from the salvage yard and hauled it onto the road to the miner’s cabin. Have three recently discharged SAS there.”

“British Special Forces?! The best in the world?” Larabee gasped loudly.

“Yup. A friend in London called me about them. These guys met at Harvard. Two of their parents now live in the U.S. They wanted a job out in the country.” Vin explained, chuckling.

The two men looked up as Chekhoff walked in carrying a piece of Texas sheet cake on a large napkin. Bud carefully placed the cake on the desk and then dropped into his boss’ chair.

The two men stared at Bud as he slowly devoured the cake.

Vin looked at Chris. _We might as well go in and listen to reports ourselves. He never talks when he is eating._

The two former agents got up and walked out. Bud raised his head as the door closed. “Wait!”

-=-=-

In Hangar One, only January noticed Chris and Vin walking in. The two men walked to the back where several stools were stacked. Each man picked one and carried it back to the wall near Rick’s office.

Rick raised his hand and asked for quiet.

“Bossman and Larabee just came in. Let them hear the report on what went down at Chris’ ranch tonight.”

Two men stood up and turned toward their boss and Chris. The man with curly black hair spoke first.

“Last night we had an incident with some college boys who tried to sneak into your place, sir. Today we parked a Humvee with a turret gun that shoots rubber bullets. We left enough room for your sister to get her little car around us.”

Chris was off the stool. “My sister?”

“She drives a minivan with Maine plates.” The man put in.

Vin slowly got up and called Lily.

“Lily! Bring up Larabee’s ranch house. Who is there?”

_“Her fingerprints came up as Chelsea Larabee Bonner.”_

“Put Chris on her TV screen with a plain background behind him. And scan the house. Let the Rangers know someone is …. Wait a minute…” Vin rasped as he saw who else was there.

Tanner pulled out his phone and asks B2 to bring up Larabee’s barn.

Vin walked to the back of the room as he waited.

“Who is there? Are they being held prisoner? Patch me through to one of them.”

_“Vin. This woman and two kids arrived today. Said the man with her was her husband. But the kids looked terrified.”_

“The woman is Larabee’s sister but the man is not her husband. And the picture we are getting shows her two children in a chair with a man holding a gun. The man with the gun looks like Rusty Russell. Remember him?”

_“Oh hell yes. We remember him. The Captain that went berserk and killed half his unit.”_

_“Okay, Bossman. We just got back from getting a couple of big pizzas. We’ll do the front door… back door diversion. I’ll call back when they are safe.”_

_‘Chris. tell her you will be over in the morning.’_

“Chelsea. I’ll be over in the morning on my way to the Larabee Tanner Stables. Let the kids sleep in.”

The image Chris was watching vanished. The blond turned on a dime and growled, “Who is Rusty Russell?”

Vin knew what he was going to say would not calm his friend. “Think of Mary Travis as a man.”

Larabee paled. “In other words, a lunatic.”

“Yes,” Vin answered as he pulled his phone. “Lily. I need an encrypted line to General Booker… wherever he is.”

_“General Booker is unavailable. Please leave a message.” A female voice said._

“Lily, bypass that and go to his number one aide.”

_“Whoever you are. How the hell did you get this number?”_

“This is Falcon. When was Rusty Russell released?”

_“He got life.”_

“Lily. Put that image on his phone.” Vin ordered.

_“HOLY SHIT! Are the kids okay?”_

“We haven’t gotten…”

Overhead everyone heard the good news. “ _Falcon! Bossman! We have him! He is cuffed hand and foot your Indian style way. State Troopers are on their way to pick him up. Would you believe it? Some asshole gave him a day pass.”_

Vin took a deep breath so he didn’t blast into the phone. “You better show that picture to the General. He damn well better tighten up the security at the maximum insane prison. And he better find out who is giving nuts like Russell a day pass.”

_“A Day Pass?”_

“Yes. It was on his person. Out.”

No one said a word for several minutes. Then Chris Larabee looked around as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad this mountain and all surrounding areas are protected by such a close knit group. Thank you.”

Vin looked around at the men in the room. “It is why I wanted to mainly hire military men I knew. Because I already knew their work ethic and what they were capable of.”

Vin looked up as Chekhoff quietly walked in.

“Okay,” Vin said. ”I’d like to hear from the rest of you.”

Once again Franklin stood up. “After much discussion on names, we went with Team 2,3,4,5,6. No team one. We didn’t want the hassle we had in Bagdad with one team who was Number One and couldn’t even tie their own shoes.”

Vin innocently put in, “Someone tied their shoes for them.”

The place burst out laughing.

“Bossman. Did you do it?”

“You’re the sheath walker.”

“I didn’t do it. But … I might have let in the one who did.”

Larabee looked around as he asked, “What exactly happened?”

Red Parker, who had entered the meeting late, stood up. “This one Special Ops team bragged to everyone about being Number One. One day someone noticed that they weren’t lacing their boots correctly. So a hint was dropped. A week later, we discovered their boots were the last thing they put on. So, it was suggested someone tie their boots for them. Then it was discovered instead of placing their boots at the end the bed so they could sit on their footlockers to put them on .. they were putting them at the head of the bed. This meant two pair of boots next to each other.”

Parker stopped talking and looked at his boss.

“It was not me,” Tanner insisted. “I had that sniper team from the Marine Corps that week.”

“What happened?” Chris asked.

“Each man came back from the shower. Got dressed. Made their bunks and then stepped into their boots. None of them noticed that one of their boots was laced into a boot of another.”

Larabee just stood shaking his head. “How many bunks were destroyed? Any broken legs?”

“Numerous bunks collapsed,” Franklin said. “And someone broke an ankle. They checked surveillance cameras but nothing came up on any of them. Most of us thought Falcon did it.”

“OKAY!!” Tanner barked. “Back to patrol reports.”

“Team Two, sir. We, along with Team Three, took the creek from Lookout Mountain Road to the Forest Reserve border. They now have a sign up that says you are leaving Federal Property. And our sign that says Private Property No Trespassing is about a foot behind that, but can plainly be seen. There are five such signs from the road to the Reserve. And we found a sheet hanging between two trees.”

Everyone turned as three men got up and stretched a white sheet out. On it in big black letters were the words – BE CAREFUL. WAVING AT THE SNIPERS WILL NOT STOP THEM FROM SHOOTING PAINT BALLS AT YOU -

It was Larabee who broke the silence. “What about a regular metal sign that states .. Private Property – Snipers on Duty… You could do separate one that says – Waving at Snipers will not keep them from shooting at you.”

“Vin,” Parker began. “I asked our lawyer a few months ago about signs for the mountain. He said most anything that works. The more blunt the better. If they get wounded by a rubber bullet … a sign has already warned them.”

“Let me talk this over with Trooper Woven tomorrow,” Vin said. “I don’t want a hundred lawsuits against us. If he or his boss give the go ahead, I’ll let Parker know.”

“Now,” Vin continued. “Did anyone have any problems tonight other than what happened at Larabee’s.”

“Every other place we know people are sneaking in, hasn’t shown much traffic. The driveway behind Susan’s house is where most try to come in, and at Buck’s suggestion we have put a fingerprint gate there. Your finger is scanned in and the gate will open IF you are in the system.” Parker explained.

“We have done the same thing at the old entry that goes to the back of the apartments and the guest house where Sebastian’s mother is living.”

“Gentlemen,” Vin started. “Thank you. It is a privilege to have you here and to see how well we still work together. I thank you for keeping the mountain safe. And.. don’t be surprised if some ghosts appear to assist you on Saturday.”

-=-=-=-

Chris and Vin were once again standing outside Vin’s office.

“Chris. Why don’t you cut through my backyard to your backyard?”

“No way! Remember what happened last time. Susan thought I was a burglar. Walk with me… Bud you too. Need to ask you both something.”

The three walked in silence down to the driveway and into the circle of homes. And there Chris stopped.

“I checked with B1 yesterday,” Chris began. “No one has used that pool for swimming in three or four years or more. Would you consider another use for it?”

“What do you have in mind?” Tanner asked as he glanced at his friend.

“One.. paint the glass with murals. Landscapes maybe. Put in a false bottom where the water used to be. That could be used for storage.”

“AND…!” Vin pushed.

“Billiards! Pool tables! Don’t these Rangers play pool?”

Vin looked at Bud and the two burst out laughing. Chris looked at them.

“Bud asked where there was space for some pool tables. And I said, ‘what about the pool?’”

“After Nettie’s party, I’ll get it going. In fact, the artist that will be here Saturday could do the glass. I’ll talk to him.”

“Do we need to walk you home, Chris?” Vin asked as Larabee’s front door opened.

Chris turned to look where Vin was looking. His wife stood in the shimmering porch light.

“Tell her we have finally found a use for the pool. She will love the idea. Her Granddaddy was a great pool player. She could probably beat half the men on this mountain, including me. Take her for a walk, Agent Larabee. The Z room now has fingerprint entry and will alert you whether it is available or occupied. How long since the two of you have had a quiet place to talk or play?”

“You are full of surprises, Agent Tanner. When do you think people will realize we are no longer agents?” Larabee asked.

“Probably never. Especially since Buck still refers to us that way. Go.”

Vin turned to his lover as Bus answered his buzzing phone.

“We’ll be there shortly.” Bud said, then closed his phone and dropped it back into his pocket.

“Rick is waiting for us upstairs. Has something new .. strawberry..”

Tanner’s tongue came out of his mouth and caressed his upper lip. Bud became instantly hard.

“Going to have to gag you tonight, lover,” Vin whispered. “I LOVE strawberry gel.”

-=-=-=-=-


	9. Countdown – Day 2 / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signs going up - No Trespassing / Snipers / Candid camera? Nettie's yellow roses. The Mountain's Cyber Security is better than Army Intel.

9 – Countdown – Day 2 / Part 1

Six in the morning. The big plane – Senator Casey’s plane was parked out on the flight line. Inside that hanger was a big sign that said – PLEASE SIT WITH YOUR TEAM.

Vin Tanner, wearing his blue suit with the shoulder holster, was in his office talking with Rick January and Chris Larabee. Overhead Lily announced that men were arriving. Vin slipped out of his suit jacket and hung it over his desk chair.

Rick shook his head no. “Bossman. I think you should wear the suit out there. You have a stool with a back. Hang it over the back of the stool. Some of these men have never seen you in a suit. If you wear one tomorrow, our guys will know who you are.”

Chris looked at both men. “Do we really have enough security for this? Who is going to be driving people back and forth from the high school parking lot?”

Vin grinned. “Have you driven by the high school in the last day or so?”

“I haven’t,” Chris answered.

“Parked there are three long Humvee limos. They were sent up from Texas for us to use. Each can seat ten people. Plus Hamster will be driving that zoo-mobile, as he calls it. That holds 20 people.”

Rick laid out several pictures on Vin’s desk for both men to see.

“These are the signs that will be put up today. They already are hanging on portable hooks out in the hangar. We went with ours plus two others the sign maker thought were appropriate. And I checked with Todd Woven. He agreed they are perfectly legal. Plus we have special wooden pegs to hang them with that won’t destroy the trees.”

PRIVATE PROPERTY

NO TRESPASSING!!

PRIVATE PROPERTY

SNIPERS ON DUTY

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

WAVING AT SNIPERS

WILL NOT STOP THEM

FROM SHOOTING AT YOU!

Rick looked at his boss. “We had two dozen of each made. This was at the suggestion of the shop owner in Denver. He said we have a large property to protect. He feels we will probably need more. ‘

“Lily! Call him as soon as he opens. See how many can be done yet today. I especially want two dozen more of the Private Property – No Trespassing. We need those along the road and on the Miner’s Cabin property.”

“Okay, gentlemen. Do we have everything for a complete walk through? All three limos will be parking here tonight because there is a football game at the high school. They will go back to the high school parking lot in the morning. The drivers are spending the night in Marcus’ apartment.”

Larabee looked at the two men. “They are staying with Marcus? Is his place big enough?”

Vin and Rick gaped at the blond. Finally Vin said, “Marcus is now living at Millie’s Manor. He bought a fifty-one percent share of the place when his finance man discovered an old bank account of his that had been receiving his Captain salary until he was officially listed as MIA.”

Chris looked from one man to the other. “How long has he been there?”

Vin looked at Rick, who said, “Three months. Millie left her share to Vin. Marcus bought out the other investor. Marcus and Jim have completely remodeled the whole place. You wouldn’t recognize it now.”

_“VIN!” Lily barked sharply. “I texted the sign maker. He answered already. He looked on a Colorado map and discovered how big this place is. He has made two dozen more of the Private Property – No Trespassing signs. He also said he thinks trespassers should know about the cameras. So… here is what he suggests.”_

_Lily blinked on the wall monitor. On the screen a sign came up_

SMILE!!

NOW WE KNOW

WHO YOU ARE.

“Yes!” Larabee exclaimed. “It will take them a minute to realize there are cameras which is better for us.”

Vin nodded his agreement as he spoke to Lily. “Tell him to go ahead with those. Have Sebastian give the man a bonus. Three dozen. We want them where there is a camera and where there isn’t.”

“So, gentlemen. Let us go meet our troops,” Tanner said as he picked up his jacket and put it on.

-=-=-=-

Three men walked out of Tanner’s office.

Someone in the group called out, “January! Will Falcon be here this morning?”

Rick and Chris burst out laughing. Vin glared at the man who said it.

The former Ranger, who was one of Spider’s snipers, swallowed when he realized who was glaring at him. “Oh shit! Hell, sir. We’ve never seen you in a suit before. I mean, other than a uniform ….”

_“Falcon!” Jefferson barked overhead, one of the three men who manned the Mountain’s Control Tower._

_“I have a small military plane that is requesting landing but refuses to ID who is aboard.”_

Vin pulled his phone and called Phillipe. “Are you able to ID the military plane that is overhead?”

_“I got only a glimpse of a black man looking out a small window. If it is General Booker, he may not want anyone to know he is here. I did not feel it is a threat.”_

“Jefferson. Tell them the large plane that is parked cannot be moved. Also four Security men will meet whoever is deplaning and will escort them in. If they have a problem with that … advise them to land elsewhere.”

_“Bossman. They agree to our terms. Pilot said he can land on a postage stamp.”_

“Spider! Take three of your ugliest men, and bring whoever it is down here.”

“Yes sir!”

Vin looked back at the troops still sitting on the floor. “OK! Team 2. Take one dozen of the No Trespassing signs. You are the red on the map. From the creek to Larabee’s … position the sign so they can be read from the road. It is a long stretch, so map it out first and then decide where to put them. Definitely at the entry drives. And at the entrance to the Miner’s Cabin.”

“Team 3 … you are taking the other dozen of those and going from the road up along the creek to beyond the Forest Reserve. Save one for the area near the cemeteries. Radio January if you feel you need more. Put a marker on a tree to continue. We may need triple what we have here.”

“Go! Both of you!” Vin ordered as he heard loud voices getting closer.’

“B1! Do you have Spider’s map printed out yet?” Vin called as he saw General Booker and his Aide approaching.

“Okay! Teams 4 and 5. You are going to have to figure out where to put the … Don’t wave at the snipers… sign in regard to ‘Snipers on Duty’.

“Team 6. You have the Mountain’s most precious commodity today. Chekhoff and Sniffles will be on bodyguard duty with Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Standish as they drive around and pick up food items for tomorrow. So… you have the Tanner, Larabee and Standish children. They have been given orders to see Miss Nettie today between ten and two. They have instructions for what they need to do and say. So you will be on call during that time. Meet with them after breakfast and try to coordinate their visits. We don’t want to wear Miss Nettie out. Larabee will be taking his youngest, Lance. Samantha and Victoria may decide to go together as they always visit Nettie together. And IF these kids decide to go on a spy trip… all of you best go along. We have discovered, after watching old tapes, that they are very good at ditching their bodyguards.”

“Any questions?” Vin asked as he watched General Booker come to a stop just inside the hangar.

“Bossman,” someone asked. “Trooper Woven was explaining to all of us about a new tracking device that is about the size of a dime. You can stick it almost anywhere. They can be stuck quite securely, he said, on hat bills, belts, clothing. We might investigate those for the kids and even for us.”

“Lily. Let Mrs. Tanner know about these. Have Trooper Woven give her the information on ordering them. We especially need one for Mrs. Larabee.”

Vin pulled his phone and called Buck Wilmington. “Buck. Is your father, General Metcalf, going to be here this weekend?”

_“No. He and Captain Ruggles are still in Alaska closing the deal with the Ski Patrol on his cabin.”_

“Have you talked to them recently? What about the place he was going to live in here? Is he still interested in that? And he would get to see his grandson.”

_“ I’ll pass your message along. Good luck with that brass.”_

“Any Deputies going to be here tomorrow?” Vin asked.

_“State Troopers are going to be handling traffic. My guys are going to be helping at the high school. And Vin, I’m thinking that treehouse by the road might just be perfect for those two.”_

“Go for it. Otherwise I may have it taken down.”

Vin reached for his suit jacket and pocketed his phone. Then quietly slipped it on before turning to take on Army brass.

It was General Booker who broke the stare down. “We’d like to talk in your office.’

“And I would like to have a civilian present. Chris Larabee, a former Navy SEAL and an ATF agent. As I am … an ATF agent.”

Larabee watched shock pass through the General’s face. Then he turned and walked to Vin’s office and keyed open the door.

“DAD! DAD” Victoria Tanner screamed as she burst out the Tanner’s front door into the hangar. “The yellow roses! We never got Miss Nettie’s yellow roses!”

_My husband Frank always sent me yellow roses for my birthday. Sadly, the man who did that for him after Frank’s death has passed away. I’ve outlived everyone, Vin._

Once again Vin pulled out his phone.

_‘Red Feather Hotel.”_

“Vin Tanner. I need to talk to Georgio.” Vin said as he stepped into his office. He and Chris exchanged looks as Chris walked to the Red Feather chair.

_“Just a moment, Mr. Tanner._

_“Vin. This is the big weekend on the mountain. What can I do for you?”_

“The florist you use for the hotel, do they carry yellow roses?”

_“I am sure they do. How many do you need?”_

“Two dozen. Today.”

_“Let me put you on hold and I will call them.”_

Vin turned as the door opened. He was surprised to see his lawyer, a former JAG officer, walk in.

_“Okay! Two dozen yellow roses will be delivered here at noon today. When I told her they were for a lady in Denver who was going to celebrate her 100 th birthday … no charge. And I am glad you are coming down. We have completely changed the lobby. Even people dining at Mimi’s are walking through just to look.”_

“Did you move the chess pieces?”

_“Moved... yes and no. You will have to see for yourself my friend.”_

“My oldest daughter and I will fly down in the Red Feather plane and pick them up…after lunch.”

“Jack?” Vin gasped as he closed his phone. He was surprised to see the man.

“We are moving to the Marcus Conference room. The General is here because Tortorelli is requesting an early out from jail. Says it was an accidental shooting.”

“Okay.” Vin said as he stood.

As an afterthought, he barked, “LILY! Have B1 be ready with the pictures he found from the correspondent who was with us that day. And the security tapes from the Officers’ Quarters.”

_“We’re on it, Vin!” Came the overhead answer._

“General Booker,” Vin said. “Please follow Major Christian.”

“Still want me, Vin?” Chris asked.

“Yes. I want your input on his Aide.” Vin said quietly.

“He was surprised to see who you were. Think he is the enemy?”

“I don’t know. I do know you have to go through a lot of screening to be the aide to the General in charge of the Army.”

-=-=-=-

Vin walked into his dad’s former living room and looked around. Every time he came in here, it was changed. Today it had three round tables with four chairs each. On one of the tables was hot coffee and hot tea. Plus a big paper basket full of glazed donut holes.

“FIVE donut holes only, Vin,” Chris said grinning.

“Who made that rule?” Vin growled back.

Chris was surprised when his friend did not take either coffee or a donut.

“I have a question for your aide, General.” Vin said tightly.

Looking at the man, staring at the man, Vin asked, “Which side are you on? Tortorelli or the truth?”

“I am not on Tortoise’s side. That was his name in college. Slow moving and lethal. I watched him humiliate numerous people. His uncle, the Senator, always got him off. But you were in a war zone. What evidence do we have to keep him in jail?”

Vin walked up to the TV screen on the wall and tapped on it.

“B1. Show the photojournalist’s clip that was on YouTube first.”

_“Coming up, Bossman.”_

There was silence in the room as they watched the movie clip from the war zone and the killing of General Babylon.

Afterwards, Booker just stared. “Point blank… less than a foot away. One in the heart. One in the neck. The military doesn’t do autopsies when a death like that occurs. Otherwise those bullets would have been found sooner. Too bad there is no sound.”

“Actually there is sound. Hang on.” Vin said as he got up and went to a desk phone. A few minutes later the clip was replayed.

As the artillery sounds filled the room, Larabee automatically reached for his gun. He was stopped by a gentle touch of Vin’s hand.

Everyone in the room gasped, when Tortorelli shouted, _“YOU ARE A DEAD MAN YOU STINKING BASTARD MAKING FALCON A LIEUTENANT. I AM KICKING THAT STINKING SNIPER TO THE GUTTER!!”_

_His buddy next to him was heard saying, “WHAT THE HELL! YOU KILLED HIM.”_

_“I HAVE HATED FALCON SINCE HE BEAT HAMMERHEAD ON THE RANGE. NOW HE IS A LIEUTENANT JUST LIKE I AM. HE’LL BE A GUTTER SLEEPER AGAIN_.”

“B1! Move it forward to when Hayward arrives.”

Booker watched Colonel Hayward interview several members of Vin’s sniper squad. All had the same story. General Babylon gave Tortorelli a slip of paper that would put Falcon back to a Sergeant once reinforcements arrived. MPs searched Tortorelli’s person but found nothing. As Intel was leaving, they watched Tortorelli unfold his collar and take a long piece of paper out from under it. Grinning he read it, then folded it several times before pulling out a worn wallet, unzipping a section and slipping the folded paper into it.

Even Tanner gasped as they heard the man growl saying, “ _Now you are on my turf Tanner and it is back to sleeping in the street.”_

Vin pulled his phone and told B1 to run the second clip they had.

“Two of my cyber warriors, sir, are former Army men. They have been going through old security tapes of the Iraqi base we were on. I remember this confrontation but had no clue what was said.”

The short clip started and General Booker gasped when he saw who one of the witnesses were.

“General.”

“The man on the left. I know his parents.”

_“Well, Lieutenant Tanner where do you think you are going? Need to get those stripes off. You are out of uniform, LIEUTENANT!!. You aren’t coming in here dirt bag. And you can’t return to your squad. Guess you have to go back to sleeping in the gutter. No one found that little piece of paper and no one will. It is well hidden.”_

“Where did you end up?” The General asked.

“Found Colonel Hayward and talked with him. He believed my squad, but couldn’t undo it without that paper. He ordered up an officer’s uniform and 1st Lieutenant bars. Since no one said which rank I was, 1st or 2nd. And Tortorella was a 2nd Lieutenant, Hayward made me a 1st so I outranked my tormentor.”

“Then Hayward told me to go back to my squad’s barracks. There were two single rooms there and to pick one. I found the key for the room on the top of the door frame and always kept it locked.”

Jack Christian stood up and stretched. “Benjamin. I think the Prosecutor who is overseeing Tortorelli’s request should see these.”

“Absolutely. In fact, he will be in Las Vegas this weekend. His parents are celebrating 60 years of marriage. They made the reservation a year ago.”

Vin looked at Jack who was grinning at him.

“What hotel?” Vin asked.

“The Red Feather. It is really fantastic. Their chef is from New Orleans.”

“He owned a restaurant in the French Quarter in New Orleans. It was wiped out in a hurricane.”

“You’ve been there,” Booker gushed.

Vin looked at his lawyer who gave him a nod. Then Vin said, “I own the Red Feather Hotel.”

General Booker’s mouth opened and closed as he gawked at this revelation.

“Who is the prosecutor in this case, Sir?”

“Carlos Mendoza.”

“He got out when I got out,” Vin rasped.

“He got out for two years to finish his law degree and then re-enlisted. Do you have history with him?” Booker asked, already knowing the answer.

“You could say that. I called him a hotshot. He called me an idiot. He felt because I am dyslexic that I should never have become a Ranger. I had learned to shoot long before a teacher forced numerous boys to write with their right hand, not their left.”

“Chris, was Samantha up when you left?”

Larabee chuckled. “She was up before I got up. What are you thinking?”

“We take our two oldest to Vegas to get the roses, and they present them to Nettie when they visit her at two.”

Larabee pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and chuckled at the text from Samantha.

“I do believe our girls are way ahead of us,” Chris stated raising his phone. “A text from Sam. ‘Dad. Vicky and I want to go to Vegas with you and Uncle Vin. We are the last to visit Nettie. We can take the roses to her then.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll get January and two bodyguards for the girls. If Mendoza comes at me.. I want backup.” Vin answered.

-=-=-=-

“General, I suggest you get yourself two bodyguards. When is Tortorelli’s hearing scheduled?” Tanner asked as he pulled out his phone.

“I’m with Army Intel, Tanner. We have the General covered.” The Aide said with confidence.

Vin stared at the man. He switched his call to his contact at Fort Carson.

_“You in trouble again, Vin?” Colonel VanderMolen asked._

“General Booker is here. With the Tortorelli inquest coming up, I asked his aide if the General was protected.”

_“And that jackass said Army Intel had it covered. Put me on video.” VanderMolen gruffed._

“Lily! Put us on video call.”

Booker’s Aide was shocked to see Colonel VanderMolen, the Western Head of Army Intelligence, come on the screen.

_“Matthews! If I hear one more time about you bragging about being Army Intel … you will no longer be associated with Army Intel. Vin Tanner is a former Ranger. Special Forces. Best Army sniper ever! Bush’s invisible man.”_

“Dutchman. What about his pilot?” Vin asked. Then he recalled what Jefferson had said. _‘Says he can land on a postage stamp.’_

“The pilot is ‘Kick Start.” Vin responded with a chuckle.

_“He is. You had experience with him landing on a postage stamp.”_

“Hell, yes! I was less worried about the two bullets in me and more worried about how he was going to land the damn jet on the postage stamp I saw in the ocean.”

_“Be sure you stop in and say hello before they leave. Vin, have they seen the evidence?”_

“They have.”

_“General,” Curt VanderMolen said quietly. “Tanner has better cyber security than we do. Whatever he has is safe and encrypted. No need for you to take copies that could be lost or mishandled.”_

General Booker put his coffee cup down and stood up. “I was glad to see what Falcon had. There is no way I want Tortorelli released. He wishes to know if he should wear his uniform when the date is set for this.”

Vin looked at the General and for the first time saw what he was thinking. “You are sneaky, sir.”

_VanderMolen laughed as his friend realized the General was also a telepath._

_“Most definitely, Lieutenant… 2 nd Lieutenant, that is. And wear the Distinguished Service Cross around your neck with the ribbon. It will give anyone wondering if you are qualified to testify, that you definitely are. Now go see Kick Start.”_

As the man vanished from the screen, Vin walked over to the table and looked around. He saw a large paper Slurpee cup. Picking it up he filled it with five glazed donut holes

“Chris. Would you see the General out? I am jogging up to their plane and having a chat with their pilot.”

-=-=-

Vin was half way to the parked jet when he heard people calling his name. He didn’t stop until he came to the stairs to the plane. Then he looked around and only saw Trooper Woven and one other person.

“Back in a few, Todd!” Vin barked as he jogged up the stairs and disappeared inside.

Inside the cockpit, Kick Start reached for his pistol when no one announced themselves. Quietly he stood and moved to the cockpit door.

“Put the damn gun away or you don’t get these donut holes.”

“Glazed?”

“Are there other kinds?”

Captain Jeff Glass leaned against the wall and began to eat his treasure. “The General get what he wanted?”

“He got to see what we have. He doesn’t get to keep it. The evidence will be brought in via a lockbox under armed guards. If you ever get tired of flying for the Army, look me up.”

“What do you have?” Jeff asked as he squashed the empty cup.

“That big Red Feather plane… came with a trust fund and a pilot. The pilot’s salary is paid by the fund as is all maintenance on the plane.”

“Whew! Senator Casey was really thinking ahead.”

“There is a smaller corporate jet that I own. Plus I have a Hermes Jet bird that seats four plus pilot and co-pilot. Chadwick flies that and the corporate jet. But he is getting involved in several things. I’d like another pilot based here. You still married?”

“Married and divorced. She didn’t like being married to someone who was gone all the time. Married a lawyer six months later.”

“Big bucks. Never home either.”

“She is more like a trophy wife. He is very social. She is always dressed to the max, on his arm. Not what she wanted but she isn’t giving it up because she likes the money and the clothes. Do you have places to live on the mountain?”

“Have some apartments. A house or two ... and …treehouses. I think three are empty right now.”

“TREEHOUSES! Seriously? I want one. I have six weeks to make a decision to re-enlist or get out. Might take a week off and come have a look. Who is head of security?”

“Rick January. And on that, I’m heading out. Have a 100th birthday party here tomorrow, and have things to do.’

“The 800 number I have … still good.”

“It is.”

-=-=-


End file.
